How Can I Get Your Love?
by pearlblue05
Summary: Seorang namja tampan dan populer bernama Kris jatuh cinta pada Tao, namja polos yang bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana menjawab peryataan cinta darinya. /KRISTAO/ *Chapter 7 Update* RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**How Can I Get Your Love?**

**Desclaimer: Semua cast bukan punyaku, tapi fic ini murni dari otakku :)**

**Main character: Kris, Tao**

**Warning: gaje, OOC, typo, yaoi, dll.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Happy reading ^-^**

*Kris POV*

Aku berjalan pulang ke rumah sendirian sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Aku merasa sangat pusing dan bingung. Memang ada yang salah dengan ucapanku kah? Ah, tidak mungkin.

Aku mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas. Lalu kenapa yang ku dapat adalah jawaban yang menggantung seperti itu. kenapa tidak mengatakan 'ya' atau 'tidak'? Ah, aku pusing memikirkannya!

=FLASHBACK=

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"…" dia hanya menatapku datar tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Aku… menyukaimu..." aku menyatakan perasaanku dengan perasaan gugup.

"Gege menyukaiku?" tanyanya polos.

"Ne, aku sangat menyukaimu."

"Waah… terima kasih sudah menyukaiku. Eh, aku harus pergi sekarang! Sampai jumpa besok Kris ge!" dan dia pergi meninggalkanku tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Tunggu! Ta-tapi… apa jawabanmu? Hey… hey!"

=FLASHBACK END=

Sekali lagi, apa yang salah denganku? Tidak ada kan? Ya… aku tau kalau dia memang polos. Tapi aku tidak mengira kalau dia pun akan polos begitu mendengar ada orang yang menyukainya! Dan... hey, aku ini sangat populer di sekolah. Banyak yeoja maupun namja yang menyukaiku. Namun aku hanya menyukai namja polos itu.

"Arrghh!" Aku mengacak-acak rambutku kesal.

Aku tidak mau tau. Bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus membuat dia menyukaiku! Meskipun aku yakin itu akan sangat sulit. Tapi aku harus membuatnya menjadi milikku!

.

.

Pagi telah menjelang. Seperti biasa, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sekolah. Pemandangan kesibukan pagi hari terlihat di pandanganku. Ada yang menuju sekolah sama sepertiku, maupun pergi menuju kantor. Ini sudah biasa kulihat setiap hari.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku sampai disekolahku, kemudian aku berjalan menuju lokerku. Tapi... hey, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sangat menarik perhatianku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan namja manis yang aku sukai, Tao. Kulihat Tao sedang memasukkan beberapa buku ke tasnya dari lokernya. Lebih baik aku mendekatinya sekarang.

"Hai Tao!" sapaku ramah.

"Eh? Kris-ge?" Tao terlonjak kaget karena tiba-tiba saja aku berdiri disampingnya.

"Mmm... soal kemarin... aku ingin tau apa jawabanmu."

Tao terlihat bingung. Dia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Aigoo Tao... Kyeopta! Tapi tunggu, kenapa dia harus bingung? Padahal dia hanya harus menjawab ya atau tidak kan?

"Tapi... memangya kata-kata Kris ge kemarin harus aku jawab ya?" tanya Tao polos. Aku pun ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Tao, jika kau mendengar pernyataan cinta, kau harus menjawabnya." Jelasku sambil memegang bahunya.

"Ooh... begitu ya..."

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku. Aisshh... Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata kau benar-benar polos Tao. Bahkan kau tidak tau untuk menjawab sebuah pernyataan cinta?

"TAO!" suara dari belakang kami membuyarkan semua lamunanku. Aku dan Tao menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Baekhyun berlari ke arah kami.

"Baekhyun hyung!" jawab Tao.

"Pagi Tao! Eh, ada Kris hyung?" ujar Baekhyun saat melihatku.

Aku hanya tersenyum canggung. Kenapa harus muncul pengganggu di saat seperti ini? Padahal tadinya aku ingin mendekati Tao. Tapi sepertinya kali ini gagal.

"Umm... aku harus ke kelas sekarang," ucapku singkat dan langsung pergi dari hadapan Tao dan Baekhyun.

Aku yakin, mereka pasti saat ini sedang memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh. Ya, aku pun sadar kalau sikapku tadi sangat aneh. Tapi sudahlah, aku akan mendekati Tao dilain waktu.

*Kris POV End*

.

.

*Author POV*

Dua orang namja manis sedang menatap bingung pemandangan di depan mereka. Kedua namja manis itu adalah Tao dan Baekhyun. Mereka sedang menatapi perginya Kris yang menurut mereka terlihat aneh.

"Tao, apa kau tau kenapa Kris hyung bersikap seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan penasaran.

Sedangkan Tao hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya yang menandakan kalau ia pun tidak tau.

"Sudahlah hyung, lebih baik kita ke kelas saja sekarang," ajak Tao dan diangguki oleh Baekhyun. Akhirnya mereka mulai berjalan menuju ke kelas masing-masing.

.

.

"Hai Tao!" sapa seorang namja berkulit tan, sahabat Tao yang bernama Kim Jongin atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Kai. Sedangkan yang di sapa hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil meletakkan tasnya di atas meja.

"Hey, kenapa sikapmu tidak seperti biasanya? Kenapa kau murung begitu?" tanya Kai sambil memandangi sahabatnya itu dengan penuh kecemasan.

"Aku... bingung..." Tao menjawabnya dengan singkat tanpa melihat ke wajah Kai. Ia masih tetap menunduk sambil memandangi lantai.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Kau bisa ceritakan padaku..." Kai mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada di depan meja Tao.

"Kemarin ada seseorang yang mengatakan kalau ia menyukaiku." Jawab Tao mulai bercerita.

Kai terkejut. Ia membulatkan matanya. Ternyata ada seseorang yang menyukai sahabatnya ini. Tentunya ia sangat antusias dengan orang yang menyukai Tao.

"Wah, bukankah itu bagus? Siapa orang itu?" tanya Kai lagi dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Tao mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kai dengan wajah yang tetap bingung. 'Bagus katanya? Memang kenapa harus dikatakan bagus?' Pikir Tao.

"Orang itu adalah Kris ge..."

'BRRRAAAKKK'

Kai berdiri sambil menggebrak meja Tao. Tao melotot ke arah Kai. Ada apa dengan Kai? Kenapa ia harus menggebrak meja segala? Membuat semua murid yang ada dikelas menatap mereka berdua. Untung saja seonsaengnim belum datang. Tapi wajah Kai tidak menyiratkan kalau ia kesal atau marah, malah ia tersenyum begitu lebar. Benar-benar aneh.

Tidak hanya itu, setelah menggebrak meja, Kai mendekati Tao dan memeluknya erat. Semua orang yang berada diruangan kelas pun memandang horor mereka berdua.

"Chukkae Tao! Aku tidak menyangka kalau sahabatku ini pintar sekali memilih kekasih," ucap Kai sambil tetap memeluk Tao erat.

Tao berusaha melepas pelukan Kai karena ia menyadari seisi kelas sedang memandangi mereka berdua. Dan dengan usaha yang sedikit keras, akhirnya ia bisa lepas dari pelukkan Kai.

"Kai! Kenapa kau memelukku? Lihatlah sekeliling kita. Mereka sedang memperhatikan kita."

Kai memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dan benar saja, semua teman-teman sekelasnya sedang memandangi mereka. Kemudian ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Mianhae Tao. Hehe... Tapi apa yang membuatmu bingung? Bukankah Kris hyung itu sangat sempurna? Dia tampan dan populer. Banyak namja yang iri padanya dan banyak yeoja yang mengincarnya, dan ternyata kau adalah orang yang disukai Kris hyung! Kau benar-benar sangat beruntung!" jelas Kai panjang lebar.

Tao kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan wajahnya kembali murung. Kai yang melihatnya menjadi kebingungan.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang harus ku katakan pada Kris ge. Tadi pagi, dia meminta jawaban padaku. Tapi aku bingung harus menjawab apa..." jawab Tao innocent.

"Aigoo Tao! Aku kira kalian sudah menjadi kekasih. Ternyata kau belum memberikan jawaban?" Kai menatap Tao dengan tidak percaya. Ia kira tao sudah menjadi namja chingu Kris, tapi ternyata belum.

"Memangnya aku harus jawab apa Kai?" tanya Tao kembali dengan wajah polosnya.

"Aigoo... ternyata kau benar-benar polos baby panda!" Kai mencubit kedua pipi Tao gemas. Ternyata sahabatnya ini sangat polos. Sebenarnya ia tau kalau Tao itu anak yang sangat polos. Tapi ia tidak pernah mengira kalau Tao pun sampai bingung menjawab pertanyaan cinta dari seseorang.

"Tao, dengarkan aku, ne? Kalau ada seseorang yang menyatakan cinta padamu, kau harus menjawabnya. Katakan ya atau tidak. Ikuti kata hatimu. Jika kau menyukai orang itu dan jika menurutmu orang itu baik untukkmu, kau harus menjawab ya. Tapi kalau kau merasakan sebaliknya, katakan saja tidak," Kai kembali menjelaskan secara detail pada Tao. Tao pun mengangguk.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu untuk Kris hyung?" tanya Kai dengan mata berbinar-binar. Entah kenapa Kai sangat berharap Tao akan menerima pernyataan cinta Kris. Ia hanya ingin Tao mendapatkan seorang kekasih yang baik. Dan menurutnya Kris itu adalah namja yang sempurna untuk Tao.

"Aku... tidak tau..." ucap Tao singkat. Kai menghela napas. Mungkin sahabatnya ini butuh waktu untuk berpikir.

"Hmm... ya sudah, kau pikirkan saja dulu baik-baik, ne? Tapi kalau aku ingin menyarankan agar kau menerima pernyataan cintanya. Kris hyung itu, meskipun terlihat menakutkan, ia adalah orang yang baik. Percayalah padaku Tao! Aku sangat mengenalnya. Aku kan satu club basket dengannya." Kai menepuk pundak Tao sambil tersenyum dan Tao pun membalas senyumannya.

"Xie xie Kai..."

.

.

*SKIP TIME*

'KRRRINGG KRRIINGG'

Tak terasa waktu sekolah pun berakhir. Semua murid keluar dari masing-masing kelasnya dengan wajah sumringah setelah berpikir keras seharian. Termasuk juga dengan Tao dan Kai yang saat ini sedang berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah.

"Tao, aku duluan, ne? Kyungsoo hyung sudah menungguku. Sampai ketemu besok Tao!" Kai melambaikan tangannya pada Tao lalu berlari menghampiri namja manis bermata bulat yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, sampai jumpa besok Kai!" balas Tao.

Kemudian Tao berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya tentu saja. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang berlari di belakangnya dan meraih tangan Tao. Tao sangat terkejut. Ia melihat ke belakangnya dan ternyata orang itu adalah...

"Kris-ge?"

Kris tersenyum sambil memandang Tao meskipun ia sedikit terengah-engah sehabis berlari. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Tao.

"Tao, apa kau punya janji hari ini?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba.

Tao memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Menurutnya Kris bersikap sangat aneh. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Kris menanyakan apa ia punya janji hari ini atau tidak?

"Umm... tidak ada. Memangnya ada apa Kris ge?" tanya Tao penasaran.

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku ne? Kita akan jalan-jalan hari ini. Kajja!" Kris langsung menarik tangan Tao meskipun Tao belum menjawab apapun.

.

.

"Gege, kita akan kemana?" Tanya Tao penasaran.

Kris menghela napas, membuat Tao kebingungan. Ia menatap Kris penuh dengan tanda tanya. 'Kenapa dengan Kris ge?' batin Tao.

"Sebenarnya... aku juga tidak tau kita akan kemana..." jawab Kris sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh?" Tao terkejut. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kira Kris akan membawanya ke suatu tempat, tapi ternyata dugaannya salah besar. Padahal Kris duluan yang memaksanya untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Lalu kita mau kemana, Ge? Sudahlah, Tao mau pulang saja!" Tao membalikkan badannya, bersiap untuk pergi, tapi dengan cepat Kris meraih tangan Tao untuk mencegah perginya Tao.

"Eh, jangan pergi dulu! Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke tempat yang kau inginkan? Aku yang bayar." Tao kembali memandangi Kris. Wajahnya berbinar-binar.

"Wah! Benarkah Kris ge?" tanya Tao antusias.

"Ne! Sekarang, kau mau kita pergi kemana?

"Mmm..." Tao meletakkan telunjuk kanannya ke dagunya. Ia sedang berpikir tempat mana yang akan ia kunjungi. Dan melihat itu, Kris benar-benar ingin mencubit pipinya. Menurutnya, Tao sangat lucu.

"Gege, aku juga bingung mau kemana. Sudah kita jalan dulu saja," ucap Tao sambil menggandeng tangan Kris.

Kris merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ketika Tao menggenggam tangannya seperti ini. Wajahnya pun memanas. Tapi ia merasa sangat nyaman dan ingin terus seperti ini bersama Tao.

"Kris-ge! Aku lapar. Ayo kita makan dulu di cafe itu!" ajak Tao. Kris hanya mengangguk. 'Kapan lagi bisa makan bersama Tao,' pikirnya.

Mereka pun memasuki sebuah cafe dan langsung duduk di dekat jendela. Lalu seorang pelayan mendatangi mereka dan menawarkan menu.

"Kau mau pesan apa Tao?" tanya Kris pada Tao.

"Aku mau pesan chocolate cake dan strawberry juice," jawab Tao dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, kami pesan chocolate cake, strawberry juice dan cappucino satu, ne?" ujar Kris pada pelayan itu.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar." Pelayan itu pun meninggalkan mereka untuk mengambil pesanan mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, pesanan mereka pun datang. Tao tampaknya sangat exited menikmati kuenya. Ia segera menyendokkan kue itu ke mulutnya.

"Hmm... gege~ ini sangat enak!"

"Jinjja? Kau menyukainya?"

"Ne!" jawab Tao lalu kembali memakan kuenya.

Saat Tao sedang memakan kuenya, Kris terus memandangi Tao dengan intens. Pandangannya terus ia tujukan pada Tao. Menurutnya, Tao sangat polos, tapi tetap menarik dimatanya. Ia sangat menyukai Tao.

"Gege! Jangan melihatiku seperti itu terus! Aku kan sedang makan. Kalau gege mau kue ku, pesan saja sendiri!" protes Tao pada Kris. Entahlah, tapi ia merasa sangat gugup ketika Kris terus memandanginya seperti tadi.

"Aku lebih tertarik memakanmu daripada memakan kue itu," balas Kris. Tao melebarkan matanya, terkejut. Ia langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Eh, Tao! Kau mau kemana?" dengan cepat, Kris kembali meraih tangan Tao.

Tao menatap Kris dengan raut wajah penuh ketakutan. Tapi Kris tetap tidak mengerti dengan sikap Tao. 'Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku tadi?' batin Kris.

"A-aku mau pergi... Aku baru tau kalau Kris-ge seorang kanibal." Ucap tao polos.

Kris pun ber-sweatdrop ria. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Tao akan berkata seperti itu. Sungguh, ia merasa tidak mengerti, kenapa ia bisa menyukai namja sepolos Tao. Tapi menurutnya, Tao itu benar-benar cute.

"S-sudahlah! Lupakan kata-kataku tadi! Lanjutkan saja makanmu. Dan satu lagi, aku bukan kanibal." Tao memandang Kris datar. Ia kembali ke kursinya dan memakan kuenya kembali. Tapi ketika ia mengetahui Kris kembali memandanginya, ia memasang glare tajam pada Kris.

"Gege! Kau memandangiku lagi! Lihatlah ke arah lain! Jangan memandangiku terus seperti itu!"

"Ne..." jawab Kris singkat, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tao.

Kris menatap keluar jendela. Memandangi orang yang sedang berlalu lalang. Sebenarnya ia lebih suka memandangi Tao daripada harus memandang keluar jendela. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tao terus-terusan protes padanya. Tapi sesekali, ia kembali melirik tao dari sudut matanya.

'Tao benar-benar anak yang menarik.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

Setelah sekitar tiga puluh menit Kris dan Tao berada di dalam cafe, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk keluar.

"Hwaah gege~~ aku benar-benar kenyang..." ucap tao sambil memegang perutnya.

Kris hanya terkikik mendengar ucapan Tao yang menurutnya seperti anak kecil. Tapi bagi Kris, itu sangat lucu.

"Nah, sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Kris.

"Ayo kita jalan dulu Kris-ge! Mungkin nanti dijalan aku menemukan sesuatu yang ingin aku kunjungi," jawab Tao.

"Geurae, kajja!" Kris menggenggam tangan Tao dan mereka pun pergi.

.

.

"Kris-ge, Kris-ge! Ayo, kita kesana!" Tao menarik-narik tangan Kris setelah ia melihat sesuatu yang menarik pandangannya.

Mereka memasuki salah satu toko yang menjual berbagai aksesoris lucu dan berbagai boneka yang bisa dijadikan sebagai hadiah.

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya. Serius? Mereka masuk ke tempat ini? Apa tidak salah? Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau sebenarnya Tao sangat menyukai sesuatu yang terlihat 'girly'. Tanpa ia sadari, Tao sekarang sedang megelilingi toko itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Gege, coba lihat boneka ini!" teriak Tao dengan gembira. Kris tersadar dari berbagai pikirannya dan langsung menghampiri Tao.

"Ada apa Tao? Mmm... apa kita tidak salah pergi ke tempat ini?" tanya Kris sedikit canggung.

"Lho? Tentu saja tidak salah Kris-ge. Coba lihat boneka panda ini ge. Ini lucu ya~~ Belikan untukku ya Kris-ge~" Tao memohon pada Kris sambil mengedip-kedipkan matanya cepat. Melihat hal itu, Kris berpikir kalau Tao semakin terlihat imut. Dan pada akhirnya ia mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Tao.

"Yeay! Kris-ge benar-benar baik!" ucap Tao sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak. Kemudian Tao mengambil boneka panda yang sudah menjadi incarannya sambil menggandeng Kris menuju kasir.

Tapi kemudian Tao menghentikan langkahnya dan pandangannya tertuju pada suatu benda. Kris pun mengikuti arah pandangan Tao. Ternyata Tao sedang menatap padu dengan gantungan ponsel yang dipajang di toko itu.

"Gege, kita beli yang ini juga ya!" Tao mengambil dua gantungan dengan bentuk yang berbeda. Yang satu berbentuk panda dan yang lainnya berbentuk naga.

Kris tersenyum tipis, lalu mengangguk. Tao pun kembali tersenyum riang sambil kembali berjalan menuju kasir.

.

.

Hari pun berlalu begitu cepat, dan saat ini langit sudah tampak berwarna jingga. Kris menatap namja manis yang berjalan dengan riang disampingnya sambil membawa boneka panda yang dibelikan olehnya. Ia merasa senang bisa berjalan-jalan bersama namja manis yang ia sukai ini. Dan baginya, hari ini sangat berharga dan tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

Tanpa Kris sadari, mereka sudah sampai di sebuah rumah dengan dua lantai yang cukup besar dan Tao pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Nah, kita sampai! Kris-ge, xie xie untuk hari ini. Itu rumahku. Aku masuk dulu ya ge. Sampai jumpa besok!" Tao berjalan masuk ke rumahnya setelah berpamitan pada Kris.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Tao berhenti sejenak dan kemudian kembali menghampiri Kris. Kris merasa bingung, kenapa Tao kembali menghampirinya.

"Aku lupa satu hal ge..."

"Apa itu?" tanya Kris.

Tao membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan dua buah gantungan handphone yang tadi dibelikan oleh Kris. Kemudian Tao memberikan salah satu gantungan dengan bentuk naga kepada Kris.

"Ini untuk gege."

"Kenapa kau memberikanku yang bentuk naga ini?"

"Menurutku, Kris-ge kalau digambarkan itu seperti naga. Terlihat kuat, dan selalu membawa keberuntungan, seperti naga." Jelas Tao.

"Keberuntungan?"

"Ne, seperti hari ini. Tao sangat beruntung bisa berjalan-jalan dengan gege. Dan gege juga memberikanku boneka panda dan gantungan ini."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengambil yang ini. Kau simpan saja gantungan naga itu." Dengan cepat, Kris mengambil gantungan berbentuk panda dari tangan Tao. Tao terkejut dengan tindakan Kris.

"Eh, tapi Kris-ge... Tao kan mau yang it-"

"Kau bilang naga itu pembawa keberuntungan. Jadi kau simpan saja itu. Anggap saja dengan itu kau bisa selalu mendapatkan keberuntungan. Araseo?" ucap Kris sambil mengelus rambut Tao. Sedangkan Tao mengedipkan matanya cepat. Wajahnya terasa memanas saat Kris mengelus rambutnya, hingga pipinya pun memerah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok baby panda. Annyeong!" Kris mencubit pipi Tao pelan kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan Tao.

Tao masih tetap berdiri ditempatnya tak bergerak sedikitpun. Tubuhnya terasa sangat kaku dan wajahnya masih terasa panas. Ia memegang dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. 'Aigo... Kenapa aku seperti ini? Ada apa denganku?' batin Tao.

.

.

Tao membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Ia mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang telah terjadi hari ini. Bagaimana ia merasa senang bersama dengan Kris. Meskipun ia pikir kalau Kris sedikit aneh, tapi ternyata ia memang orang yang baik seperti apa yang dikatakan Kai.

'Jadi, apa jawabanmu untuk Kris hyung?'

'Aku... tidak tau...'

'Hmm... ya sudah, kau pikirkan saja dulu baik-baik, ne? Tapi kalau aku ingin menyarankan agar kau menerima pernyataan cintanya. Kris hyung itu, meskipun terlihat menakutkan, ia adalah orang yang baik. Percayalah padaku Tao! Aku sangat mengenalnya. Aku kan satu club basket dengannya.'

Tao kembali mengingat kata-kata Kai. Ia merasa bingung. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Haruskah ia menerima pernyataan cinta Kris?

Tapi disisi lain, Tao masih belum yakin dengan hatinya. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari seseorang. Dan ia pun belum pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta.

"HWAAA! Aku bingung!" Tao mengacak-acak rambutnya. Terlalu banyak memikirkan hal itu membuatnya semakin pusing.

Tao memiringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk boneka panda pemberian Kris yang ia letakkan disampingnya. Kemudian ia menutup matanya dan tertidur.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Update! Mianhae yeorobun kalau updatenya terlalu lama...

Happy reading ^_^

.

.

Chapter 2

Seorang namja manis bertubuh tinggi berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Bukan karena ia terlambat memasuki kelas, tapi ia...

"KAAAIII!" teriak namja manis itu saat ia tepat berada di depan pintu kelasnya.

Seisi ruangan kelas menatap padanya, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia langsung menghampiri sahabatnya yang sedang membelalakkan matanya karena ikut terkejut.

"Kai, aku ingin cerita padamu! Eotteohke? Eotteohke? Eotteohke?" ucap Tao sambil mengguncang bahu Kai.

"I-iya.. tapi pertama-tama, berhentilah mengguncang-guncang bahuku Tao!" jawab Kai dengan susah payah.

"Oh? Hehehe... Mianhae..." Tao melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Kai sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aigo Tao, aku tidak menyangka kalau tenagamu sangat kuat. Kepalaku sampai terasa pusing."

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang mian..." Tao mem-pout-kan bibirnya imut sambil menundukan kepalanya. Melihat hal itu, Kai jadi sedikit merasa bersalah. Padahal sebenarnya ia hanya bercanda.

"Eh, jangan dimasukkan ke hati Tao, aku ini hanya bercanda. Hehehe..."

"Ya! Kim Jongin! Aku kira kau-"

"Sudahlah, katanya kau ingin cerita padaku. Ceritalah." Ucap Kai sambil duduk di kursinya. Kemudian Tao juga duduk di kursi yang ada di depan tempat duduk Kai.

"Kemarin, Kris-ge mengajakku jalan-jalan!" Tao memulai ceritanya.

Kai kembali membelalakkan matanya. Padahal baru kemarin Tao menceritakan kalau Kris mengatakan ia mencintai Tao. Dan tepat kemarin juga Kris mengajak Tao jalan-jalan. 'Sepertinya Kris hyung benar-benar serius dengan Tao,' batin Kai.

"Dia mentraktirku makan di cafe juga loh. Tapi aku sedikit bingung dengan Kris-ge. Saat aku sedang makan kueku, dia terus memandangku dan aku pun menegurnya, tapi dia bilang, kalau dia lebih suka memakanku daripada makan kue. Hwaa... Kai, itu sangat mengerikan!" Tao berteriak frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Mwo? MWO?! KRIS HYUNG BILANG BEGITU?!"

Tao segera membekap mulut Kai karena ia berteriak terlalu keras. Tao meletakkan jari telunjukknya di bibir, mengisyaratkan Kai untuk diam.

"Hehe, mianhae Tao. Tapi aku sangat terkejut. Lebih baik kau berhati-hati dengan Kris hyung mulai sekarang." Ucap Kai sambil menunjukkan smirk-nya.

"Eh? Memang kenapa Kai. Jangan berkata seperti itu... Kau membuatku takut.."

"Umm... kau akan mengerti kalau sudah waktunya. Mianhae.." jawab Kai sambil tertawa kecil. Tao mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Padahal ia sudah penasaran setengah mati. Ia kira Kai akan mengatakannya, tapi ternyata tidak.

Kai semakin tertawa melihat reaksi Tao. Ia tidak ingin mengatakan apa yang dimaksud Kris karena menurutnya, Tao itu sangat innocent.

"Lalu setelah itu Tao? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Kai setelah ia selesai tertawa.

"Oya, Kris-ge membelikanku boneka panda dan ini." Tao mengeluarkan handphone-nya yang sudah dipasang gantungan berbentuk naga.

"Naga?"

"Ne, sebenarnya aku memilihkan ini untuk Kris-ge, tapi dia malah mengambil milikku yang berbentuk panda dan menyuruhku untuk menyimpan yang ini. Dan setelah itu, Kris-ge mengelus kepalaku. Kau tau Kai? Jantungku berdegup kencang setelah itu! Aku ini kenapa?!"

Kai tersenyum. Ia yakin sahabatnya ini mulai menyukai Kris. Tapi, secepat itu kah? Pesona Kris memang tidak bisa dibantah.

"Kau mulai menyukai Kris hyung. Aku yakin itu." jawab Kai. Tao memiringkan kepalanya. Benarkah semua yang dikatakan Kai?

"Menyukai... Kris-ge?" Tao bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi ia masih belum yakin dengan perasaannya.

Tiba-tiba seluruh murid memasuki kelas. Sepertinya akan ada seonsaengnim yang memasuki kelas. Tao kembali ke tempat duduknya, masih sambil memikirkan kata-kata Kai.

.

.

Saat ini Tao sedang asik memakan makanannya di kantin sekolah bersama sahabatnya Kai dan juga Baekhyun. Sesekali mereka terlihat mengobrol dan tertawa bersama.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, dari kejauhan ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka, tepatnya memperhatikan Tao. Ya, ia adalah Kris. Ia begitu senang ketika melihat Tao yang sedang menikmati makanannya, melihat tao tertawa, semua yang dilakukan Tao, menurutnya sangat imut.

"Ya! Kris-ge, apa yang sedang kau lihat? Kau pun belum menyentuh makananmu sedikitpun." Ujar seorang namja manis yang duduk di samping Kris.

Kris pun mengalihkan pandanganya pada namja disampingnya yang bernama Zhang Yixing atau yang biasa dipanggil Lay. Lay adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil, dan mereka sangat dekat satu sama lain. Tapi ada juga yang salah mengartikan tentang kedekatan mereka berdua. Tak jarang ada yang menganggap mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih.

"Ah! Kau sedang memperhatikan Tao ya?" tambah Lay lagi setelah ia melihat kearah pandangan Kris. Lalu Kris mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Hm, lebih baik kau kesana dan menemuinya. Daripada kau hanya diam disini sambil memperhatikan dari jauh seperti seorang stalker," saran Lay.

Kris menimbang-nimbang saran Lay dan kemudian ia mengangguk. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menatap Lay.

"Tidak apa jika aku tinggal kau sendiri?" tanya Kris sedikit cemas meninggalkan sahabatnya sendirian.

"Kau kira aku ini anak kecil ge? Aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri. Sudah sana, sebelum Tao pergi!" Lay mendorong bahu Kris untuk segera menghampiri Tao sambil menggumamkan 'Hwaiting' pada Kris.

Kris mengangguk kemudian kembali berjalan menghampipiri Tao. Hatinya berdegup begitu kencang, meskipun semua itu tidak tercermin diwajahnya. Tapi kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya. Ia merasa bingung, kenapa Tao malah bersikap aneh dan pergi menginggalkan teman-temannya. Wajah Tao terlihat panik dan terburu-buru. Padahal ia belum sempat mendekati Tao. Ia pun menghela napas. Sepertinya rencananya gagal kali ini.

*Tao POV*

Aku sedang asik memakan makananku saat ini dan juga mengobrol bersama Baekhyun hyung dan Kai. Tapi kemudian aku menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang akan menghampiriku. Dia sedang berjalan kearahku. Aku sedikit melirik pada orang itu dan ternyata orang itu adalah Kris-ge!

Aku kembali mengingat kata-kata Kai. Katanya aku harus berhati-hati dengan Kris-ge. Meskipun aku juga tidak tau kenapa Kai mengatakan hal itu padaku dan maksudnya pun aku tak tau. Tapi aku harus segera pergi dari sini. Sebentar lagi Kris-ge pasti menghampiriku. Aku yakin itu!

Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dengan perasaan panik. Baekhyun hyung dan Kai menatapku bingung.

"Baekhyun hyung, Kai, aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan sekarang. Annyeong." Ucapku cepat dan setelah ityu aku bergegas pergi dari kantin.

"Tao, kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Baekhyun hyung dengan sedikit berteriak.

Aku tetap berjalan cepat dan tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan dari Baekhyun hyung. Aku pergi tanpa melihat ke belakang. Takut-takut kalau Kris-ge akan mengejarku nantinya.

*END OF TAO POV*

.

.

*KRIS POV*

Aku tidak bisa seperti ini! Tidak bisa! Kenapa Tao jadi menghindariku seperti itu? Ada yang salah kah? Tao memang sulit untuk ditebak. Dan aku pun masih belum terlalu mengenalnya.

Aku pun menatap Lay yang berjalan santai di sebelahku. Aku dan Lay memang cukup sering pulang bersama, karena rumah kami yang searah. Tampaknya ia sedang asik mendengarkan musik menggunakan headset ditelinganya. Merasa kutatap, Lay mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku.

"Ada apa? Ada masalah dengan Tao?" tanya Lay yang sepertinya mengetahui raut di wajahku.

"Dia menghindariku tadi. Kau lihat?"

"Aniyo. Setelah kau pergi menghampiri Tao, makananku habis, jadi aku kembali ke kelas."

Aku menghela napas. Akhirnya aku menceritakan kejadian tadi saat Tao mencoba menghindariku. Tapi bukan saran yang kuterima, Lay malah menertawaiku. Apa yang lucu?

"Hahaha... Seorang Wu Yi Fan yang sempurna dan dikagumi banyak orang justru mendapat penolakan? Itu lucu sekali ge!" Lay tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

Aku memberikan glare andalanku yang membuatnya terdiam dan menggumamkan kata 'maaf'. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum menahan tawa melihat tingkah Lay. Padahal aku tidak marah padanya.

"Hm, lebih baik aku mengatasi semua ini sendiri dengan caraku," kataku penuh semangat sambil mengepalkan tangan kananku.

"Memang kau punya rencana apa? Kau yakin rencanamu itu akan berhasil?" tanya Lay ragu.

"Ya! Kau ini!"

"Hahaha... Aku hanya bercanda. Kau ini sensitif sekali Wu Yi Fan!" ucap Lay meledekku. Dan apa katanya tadi? Dia memanggilku dengan nama asliku tanpa menggunakan 'hyung' atau 'gege'. Dasar anak ini!

"Ya! Aku ini lebih tua darimu Zhang Yi Xing!"

.

.

*Tao POV*

Jam di dinding kamarku menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Aku menutup buku pelajaranku dan membiarkannya tergeletak di atas meja belajarku. Aku membaringkan tubuhku sambil menatap langit-langit kamarku.

Sudah beberapa hari ini aku menghindar dari Kris-ge. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam diriku, meskipun aku belum begitu mengenalnya. Aku masih mengingat jelas hari itu, hari saat Kris-ge mengajakku jalan-jalan. Dia memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik. Bahkan tidak sedikit pun ia protes atau menolak apa yang aku inginkan. Kris-ge memang sangat baik.

Eh, tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa aku malah menghindar dari Kris-ge? Apa aku terlalu mendengar kata-kata Kai waktu itu? Meskipun sampai sekarang, aku belum mengerti apa yang maksud Kai sebenarnya. Hwaa.. Kenapa kau membalas perilaku Kris-ge seperti ini? Dan seharusnya aku tidak menghindarinya! Aku kan merindukannya! Mwo? Kau baru saja mengucapkan dalam hatimu kalau kau merindukannya, Huang Zitao? Apa itu berarti, aku menyukainya?

Aku mengambil ponselku yang berada di sampingku, lalu kucari nomer kontak Kai. Kemudian aku pun meneleponnya.

"Hey Tao-"

"Kaaaiii! Eotteohke?"

"Waeyo? Ada masalah?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Sebenarnya aku malu menceritakan hal seperti ini, dan untuk meminta saran dari Kai. Tapi sungguh, ini pertama kalinya aku begini. Memikirkan seseorang tanpa henti.

"Mmm.. Kai, sebenarnya aku.."

"Apa ini soal Kris hyung?" Aku membelalakkan mataku. Kenapa Kai bisa tahu apa yang akan aku ceritakan? Aku belum saja mengatakannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tau? Kau bisa membaca pikiran orang lain ya?"

"Aku sudah menduganya. Kau merindukannya ya Tao?" Sebuah pertanyaan dari Kai yang membuat wajahku memanas. Ya, aku tidak bisa mengelak kalau aku merindukannya.

"Ngg.. sedikit," jawabku pelan.

"Hwahaha.." aku mendengar Kai yang tertawa diseberang telepon. Aku mem-pout-kan bibirku.

"Ya! Aku meneleponmu bukan untuk ditertawai olehmu Kim Jongin!"

"Haha.. Ne, arasseo. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau mulai menyukainya."

"Jinjja? A-aku tidak menyukainya Kai!" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ne, terserah kau mau bilang apa Tao. Tapi jika kau sedang menyukai seseorang, kau akan selalu memikirkannya, dan selalu ingin bertemu dengannya. Jika satu hari saja kau tidak bertemu dengannya, kau pasti merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam dirimu." Kata-kata Kai barusan memang benar-benar menggambarkan situasiku saat ini.

Semua yang dikatakan Kai benar-benar terjadi padaku. Terkadang Kai berkata lebih dewasa dibandingkan umurnya. Dia benar-benar sahabatku yang selalu mengerti tentangku.

"Gomawo Kai! Sekarang aku sudah mengetahui apa yang harus aku lakukan. Sampai jumpa besok ne? Annyeong"

"Ne, annyeong."

Setelah menelepon Kai, aku kembali berbaring di tempat tidurku sambil menatap gantungan ponsel berbentuk naga yang diberikan oleh Kris-ge. Memang Kris ge terkadang sedikit bersikap aneh, tapi mungkin aku tidak perlu menghindar dari Kris ge lagi.

.

.

*Author POV*

Tao memandang kosong ke luar jendela dan tak menghiraukan seonsaengnim-nya yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran di depan kelas. Ia masih memikirkan Kris. Sesekali ia tersenyum tipis ketika mengingat Kris.

"Zitao.." sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Tapi Tao tidak menyadarinya dan tetap memandang ke luar jendela.

"Huang Zitao!" suara itu memanggil nama Tao dengan sedikit lebih keras dan penuh penekanan. Kali ini ia menyadari sesuatu. Seisi kelas sedang menatapnya. Dan suara tadi adalah suara seonsaengnim-nya. Sedangkan sahabatnya, Kai menatap Tao dengan penuh rasa cemas.

"Zitao, kenapa kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaranku?" ucap seonsaengnim.

"Jeongmal mianhae seonsaengnim, a-aku.. Aku hanya kurang beristirahat tadi malam," jawab Tao berbohong. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau ia sedang memikirkan seseorang.

"Huh, sudahlah. Semuanya, kembali fokus pada pelajaran, dan Zitao, jangan ulangi lagi. Arasseo?"

"Ye, arasseo seonsaengnim."

.

.

Waktu istirahat sedang berlangsung. Hampir kebanyakan siswa tentu saja pergi ke kantin, tapi tidak untuk Tao. Ia memilih untuk pergi ke toilet sejenak. Pikirannya sedang kacau hanya karena seorang namja.

Tao mencuci tangannya sambil menatap refleksi wajahnya di cermin.

'Tao, ini bukan dirimu yang biasanya. Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini hanya karena Kris-ge?' tanya batin Tao.

Setelah itu, Tao berjalan keluar dari toilet dengan kepala menunduk, namun jalannya terhalang oleh seseorang. Tao terkejut. Saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya, ia menyadari kalau namja dihadapannya adalah Kris.

Jarak diantara mereka sangat dekat, dan mereka saling bertatapan. Tao merasakan kedua pipinya yang semakin panas karena tatapan tajam Kris. Napasnya tercekat, saat jarak dan dirinya Kris semakin dekat dan Kris meletakkan tangannya di pundak Tao. Tao memang tidak ingin menghindari Kris, tapi kalau situasinya seperti ini...

"Kyaaa!" Tao mendorong Kris dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat Kris jatuh ke lantai.

Tao segera berlari keluar toilet, masih dengan berteriak. Di tengah jalan, Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan di koridor bersama Chanyeol melihat Tao yang berlari sambil berteriak. Baekhyun heran, apa yang terjadi dengannya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengejar Tao.

"Chanyeol, aku harus mengejar Tao sekarang. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengannya."

"Ne, gwaenchanhayo. Kita bisa bicara lagi nanti," balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian bergegas mengejar Tao. Ia terus mencari dan mencari, tapi belum berhasil menemukan Tao. 'Cepat sekali Tao? Kemana dia?' pikir Baekhyun. Tentu saja Tao berlari sangat cepat karena ia memiliki sepasang kaki yang panjang.

Baekhyun mengingat sesuatu. Tao sangat suka beristirahat di danau kecil belakang sekolah. Baekhyun pun berlari lagi menuju tempat itu, berharap ia menemukan Tao.

Setelah cukup lama ia berlari, akhirnya ia sampai di danau itu. Meskipun tidak begitu luas, air danau itu sangat jernih. Di sekitar danau itu ditumbuhi rumput-rumput hijau, dan beberapa pohon besar, memberikan kesan sejuk dan tenang.

Baekhyun melihat ada beberapa siswa di tempat itu. Ada yang sedang mengobrol bersama teman-teman, ada juga yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya. Dan setelah berkeliling sejenak, ia pun menemukan Tao yang sedang duduk bersandar di bawah pohon besar sambil memandang danau.

"Tao!" Baekhyun menghampiri Tao, masih dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Baekhyun hyung? Kenapa hyung bisa disini?" Tao cukup terkejut karena tiba-tiba Baekhyun muncul dibelakangnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Kau kenapa Tao?" tanya Baekhyun cemas dan kemudian duduk di samping Tao.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Tao terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Tao tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena memang ia sendiri pun tiak tahu mengapa ia menjadi seperti ini.

"Apa ini soal Kris hyung?" tebak Baekhyun. Kini Tao mengangguk kecil. Tatapannya masih belum lepas dari danau di hadapannya.

"Ceritakan padaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

Tao menatap Baekhyun sinis. Sesungguhnya Tao tidak begitu percaya pada Baekhyun meskipun mereka sangat dekat. Karena ia tahu, Baekhyun bukanlah seseorang yang bisa menjaga rahasia.

Tao menghela napas panjang. Ia akhirnya menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun.

"Aha! Kau menyukainya kan Tao?" seru Baekhyun setelah mendengar cerita Tao.

"Aniyo hyung! Kai juga mengatakan hal yang sama, t-tapi a-aku tidak menyukai Kris ge! " Tao mengelak.

"Oh? Jinjja? Tapi apa kau tidak sadar Tao? Kris itu sangat populer dan dia menyukaimu!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Tao.

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ini pertama kalinya Tao berurusan dengan hal yang sangat rumit. Tao tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menyukai atau mencintai seseorang.

"Tao, kau harus menerima Kris hyung seba-"

"AH! Aku mau ke kelas dulu hyung! Aku pusing!"

"Hey Tao! Aku belum selesai!"

Tanpa mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun hingga selesai, Tao segera pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

Jam pelajaran pun berakhir. Tao membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Setelah itu ia berjalan keluar kelas dan bersiap untuk pulang. Dan baru saja Tao keluar dari gerbang sekolah, seorang namja tampan bertubuh tinggi memanggilnya.

"Tao!"

Tao membeku sejenak mendengar suara namja yang memanggilnya. Tao kenal betul dengan suara itu. Kemudian ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap namja yang memanggilnya.

"Ada a-apa kris ge?" tanya Tao gugup.

Kris dengan santainya merangkul pundak Tao dan mengajaknya untuk berjalan bersama. Sepertinya Kris tidak mengingat kejadian istirahat tadi karena ia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang hal itu. Atau memang Kris tidak ingin membahas hal tadi? Entahlah.

"Kajja, kita pulang bersama," ucap Kris.

Tao tidak berkata apa pun. Ia hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tao."

"Ne Kris ge?"

"Besok sepulang sekolah, kau ada rencana?"

"Hmm.. Memang kenapa gege?"

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan!" ajak Kris dengan semangat. Ia berharap agar Tao mau menyetujui ajakannya.

"Waktu itu kita kan sudah jalan-jalan ge.." jawab Tao.

"Oh?" Kris kaget mendengar jawaban Tao.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi dinner? Kau mau?" ajak Kris lagi.

Tao terlihat berpikir sejenak. Kris sudah harap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban Tao.

"Tidak bisa Kris ge.."

"Kalau lusa?"

"Tidak bisa."

"Malam minggu?"

"Tetap tidak bisa ge!"

"Memangnya kenapa Tao?" Kris mencoba bersabar setelah mendengar jawaban dari Tao yang terus menolaknya ajakan untuk dinner. Apa ada yang salah dengan dinner? Atau ada yang salah dengan dirinya?

"Kata mama dan papa, Tao tidak boleh keluar malam-malam. Karena itu, Tao bilang tidak bisa," jawab Tao polos.

'TTAANGGG'

Kris menendang sebuah kaleng kecil yang ia lihat tepat di hadapannya. Yang pertama, pernyataan cintanya di tolak oleh Tao. Dan sekarang, ajakan dinner nya juga ditolak. Kris mencoba menekan emosinya. Meskipun Tao menolaknya, Kris tidak pernah membenci panda kesayangannya ini.

"Eung.. Kris ge, kita sudah sampai dirumahku. Aku masuk dulu ne? Annyeong Kris ge!" Tao melambaikan tangannya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kris. Kris hanya diam membatu. Kali ini ia ditinggal oleh Tao, bahkan sebelum ia sempat membalas kata-kata Tao.

Tapi Kris belum menyerah. Kris mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia harus memikirkan berbagai cara agar Tao bisa menyukainya. Harus!

.

.

TBC..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Update! Happy reading ^.^

.

.

Chapter 3

"Wah, akhirnya selesai juga.."

Kris meregangkan tubuhnya setelah duduk selama dua jam di depan meja belajarnya, dan mengerjakan semua tugas sekolahnya. Lalu Kris menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Kris mencoba memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan cinta Tao.

Dinner sudah ditolak, mungkin karena Kris bertindak terlalu cepat. Tao pun belum menerima pernyataan cintanya. Mungkin ia harus memikirkan hal yang lebih kecil terlebih dahulu. Seperti...

Kris mengambil sticky notes berwarna kuning dan menuliskannya dengan kata-kata. Kris bukanlah orang yang romantis. Ia tidak bisa menuliskan kata-kata yang indah. Tapi ia tetap mencoba semampunya.

Setelah selesai menulis kata-kata di sticky notes, Kris tersenyum. Ia penasaran dengan bagaimana reaksi Tao setelah membacanya besok.

.

.

Pagi ini seperti biasanya Tao pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Langkahnya lebih pelan dari biasanya. Memikirkan Kris sepanjang malam memang tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Begitulah yang dipikirkan Tao. Bagaimana tidak, Tao terus saja menguap, matanya terasa berat, dan kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing akibat kurang tidur. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang bagi Tao.

Akhirnya Tao sampai di sekolah, lalu berjalan menuju lokernya. Tapi sesuatu yang berbeda disana. Sebuah sticky note berwarna kuning menempel tepat di loker milik Tao. Mata Tao langsung terbuka lebar saat membaca tulisan di sticky note itu.

**Aku terus memikirkanmu setiap hari. Senyumanmu adalah semangatku.**

**Wo ai ni, my sweetie panda..**

**-Love, W.Y.F-**

Tao sangat terkejut. Kenapa bisa ada sebuah kertas dengan kata-kata seperti itu bisa menempel di lokernya? Atau pengirimnya salah menempelkan sticky note ini? Tao segera melepaskan sticky note itu dari lokernya dan berlari menuju kelas. W.Y.F? Tao tidak mengenal siapa pengirimnya. Sebuah inisial yang asing bagi Tao.

Ketika sampai di kelasnya, Tao duduk di tempatnya, meletakkan tasnya dan kembali menatap sticky note kuning di tangannya. Ia bingung, apa ini dari Kris? Karena Kris tahu kalau Tao menyukai panda, dan dalam pesan yang di dapatnya terdapat kata-kata 'my sweetie panda.' Tao mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Sampai Tao tidak menyadari bahwa sahabatnya sedari tadi duduk di hadapannya dan mengamatinya.

"Hey Tao! Kau kenapa?" Kai mulai angkat bicara.

"Ya! Kai! Kau mengagetkanku!" protes Tao.

"Jadi kau tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi aku mengamatimu?" Dan Tao menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi.. Ada apa lagi hari ini?" tanya Kai dengan senyum. Sepertinya Kai benar-benar ingin tahu tentang perkembangan hubungan antara Tao dan Kris.

"Ini. Ada seseorang yang menempelkan ini di lokerku. Dan aku tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya." Tao memberikan sticky note itu pada Kai dan ia membaca isi pesannya.

Saat membaca isi pesan itu, Kai menunjukkan seringaiannya. Tao yang melihatnya menjadi penasaran. Mungkinkah Kai tahu siapa pengirim misterius itu?

"Kira-kira siapa pengirimnya Kai?"

"Apa aku harus membawanya kesini?" balas Kai masih dengan seringaiannya.

"Andwae! Katakan saja siapa orangnya?!" Tao mulai tidak sabar karena Kai tidak segera to the point.

"Wu Yi Fan."

"Wu Yi Fan? Siapa dia?"

"Ah, aku baru tahu kalau Kris hyung tidak pernah mengatakan nama aslinya padamu Tao," jawab Kai.

Akhirnya Tao tahu siapa pengirim sticky note itu. Dia adalah Kris. Dan Tao juga baru tahu nama asli Kris. Tao pikir 'Kris' itu nama asli karena memang Kris adalah murid pindahan dari Kanada. Tapi Tao melupakan satu hal bahwa Kris juga bisa berbahasa China, sama sepertinya. Itu berarti Kris juga berasal dari China.

"Arrgh! Kenapa aku babo sekali? Kenapa bisa aku baru menyadarinya?" ucap Tao sambil memukul-mukuli kepalanya. Sedangkan Kai, ia hanya diam dan memandang Tao dengan tatapan bingung.

.

.

Saat ini jam istirahat sedang berlangsung. Tao memasukkan buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas. Tiba-tiba saja, namja yang tidak asing lagi bagi Tao masuk ke kelasnya dan duduk di kursi kosong di depan meja Tao. Namja itu duduk dan menatap Tao.

"Hai Tao," ucapnya dengan suara lembut. Sedangkan Tao merasa bingung kenapa bisa namja itu berada di kelasnya saat ini.

"Kenapa Kris ge bisa tau dimana kelasku?" tanya Tao sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

Kris tidak menjawab. Ia malah menatap namja berkulit tan yang baru saja ingin berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Menyadari ia sedang ditatap, Kai hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

"Eung.. Aku tidak mau mengganggu, jadi aku pergi dulu. Nikmati waktu kalian!" Kai berlari dengan cepat keluar dari kelas.

"Ya! KAAIII!" teriak Tao pada Kai. Tapi sahabatnya itu sudah pergi dari hadapannya dan meninggalkan Tao sendiri bersama Kris.

Tao lalu kembali menatap Kris, kemudian ia ingat kembali pada sticky note yang ia temukan pagi ini. Tao mengambil sticky note itu yang ia selipkan di buku matematikanya lalu memberikannya pada Kris.

"Ini dari gege kan?"

"Ternyata kau tahu itu dariku ya. Apa kau suka?" jawab Kris santai. Pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dari namja manis dihadapannya.

"Hm.. Itu.. A-aku.. Kau curang ge, tidak pernah memberitahukan nama aslimu!" Tao mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Kris merasa sedikit kecewa karena Tao tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tapi kau sudah tau kan sekarang? Pasti Kai yang memberitahumu," jawab Kris seraya mengacak-acak rambut Tao.

Semburat merah tampak di kedua pipi Tao. Dan Kris menyadarinya. Melihat itu Kris tersenyum. Mungkin Tao sudah mulai menyukainya. Sedangkan Tao merasakan panas pada wajahnya. Ia merasa gugup saat Kris mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Y-ya! Kau merusak tatanan rambutku ge!" protes Tao. Lalu membereskan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Tao, ayo kita ke kantin! Aku yang traktir!" ajak Kris.

"Hmm.. Tapi Tao sudah bawa... Ini! TA DAA!" Tao mengambil sebuah tepak makan yang berisi kimbab dari dalam tasnya.

Kris ber-sweatdrop ria lagi. Apa yang sudah ia pikirkan ternyata gagal untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kris berdiri dari tempatnya dengan wajah menunduk. 'Sebaiknya aku pergi saja dan memikirkan rencana yang lebih baik,' pikir Kris.

"Loh, Kris ge! Kau mau kemana? Ayo makan bersama Tao!" panggil Tao saat melihat Kris mulai beranjak pergi.

Tiba-tiba Kris menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya. Kemudian duduk kembali di tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Tao akan mengajaknya makan bersama.

"Nah, kebetulan Tao juga membawa dua pasang sumpit. Ini, pakailah ge." Tao memberikan sepasang sumpit untuk Kris. Senyum sumringah pun terpancar dari wajah Kris. Mungkin ada bagusnya juga jika rencana Kris yang satu ini gagal.

"Tao, suapi aku," ucap Kris pelan.

Tao yang baru saja akan memasukkan kimbab kedalam mulutnya langsung terkejut mendengar ucapan Kris. Wajah Tao kembali memerah. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat jantung Tao berdegup kencang.

"T-tapi Kris ge kan sudah ada sumpit sendiri!" balas Tao dengan gugup.

"Tao ya... hanya sekali saja..." Kris menatap Tao dengan wajah memelas. Tao jadi tidak enak melihatnya.

Dengan tangan yang gemetaran, Tao mengambil sebuah kimbab dengan sumpitnya, lalu menyuapkannya pada Kris.

"Sudah kan Kris ge? Tao m-mau makan dulu."

Tao kembali mengambil sebuah kimbab untuk dimakan olehnya. Tapi ia tidak berani menatap Kris. ia terus saja mencari sebuah objek untuk dipandang. Namun pada akhirnya Tao menunduk dan memandang sepatunya sendiri.

Kris ingin sekali mencubit pipi Tao saat ini. Melihat Tao yang salah tingkah membuatnya lebih terlihat cute. Dan jangan lupa dengan semburat merah yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya. kris ingin sekali mendapatkan hati Tao. Tapi ternyata itu sangat sulit.

.

.

Pelajaran sejarah sedang berlangsung di kelas Tao dan Kai. Semua siswa serius memperhatikan seonsaengnim yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran. Namun berbeda dengan Kai. Ia sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya. Seseorang mengirimkan pesan untuknya.

**From: Kris hyung**

**Kai, sepulang sekolah aku ingin bicara padamu. Penting!**

**To: Kris hyung**

**Tapi aku ada janji dengan Kyungsoo hyung.. Aku tidak bisa.**

**From: Kris hyung**

**Ini penting Kai! PENTING! Aku akan ke kelasmu setelah bel pulang berbunyi! Jangan mencoba untuk kabur!**

Kai mengernyit setelah mendapat pesan dari Kris. Menurutnya, terkadang Kris bersikap seenaknya saja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Kai tidak bisa menolak.

.

.

"Kai, kau tidak pulang?"

"Eung... A-aku.. Akan pulang sebentar lagi Tao. Kau duluan saja," jawab Kai. Tao mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

Baru saja Tao meninggalkan kelas, Kris pun datang menghampiri Kai sambil berjalan mengendap-endap. Kai hanya tertawa karea melihat Kris yang berbeda dari biasanya. Cinta benar-benar bisa mengubah segalanya.

"Jadi, apa yang penting Kris hyung?" tanya Kai penasaran.

"Aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal tentang Tao."

.

.

Pagi ini Tao menerima sticky note berwarna kuning lagi. Namun dengan isi pesan yang berbeda.

**Tao, kau tau. Panda itu memang sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Tapi menurutku, kaulah panda yang paling imut itu Tao.**

**-Love, your future boyfriend-**

'Blush'

Pipi Tao memerah. Ini masih sangat pagi, tapi karena sticky note dari Kris ini membuat Tao salah tingkah. Dan yang paling membuat Tao salah tingkah adalah kata-kata 'your future boyfriend'. Tao bukannya tidak suka, ia hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana dan melakukan apa.

Tao mengambil sticky note itu dari lokernya. Lalu ia membalikkan badannya dan ingin menuju kelasnya.

"Pagi Tao!"

"Aaaaa!" jerit Tao.

Bagaimana Tao tidak menjerit? Saat ia membalikkan badannya, tiba-tiba Kris ada di depannya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Kris terkejut dengan reaksi Tao. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Tao akan berteriak.

"Tao, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kris cemas sambil memegang pundak Tao.

"Kris ge mengagetkanku!" ucap Tao dan mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau lucu sekali tao. Aku gemas melihatmu," Kris mencubit kedua pipi Tao gemas.

"Sakit Kris ge!" protes Tao sambil melepas cubitan Tao di pipinya. Kris hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Tao. Tapi terkadang Tao merasa heran mengapa Tao bisa sepolos ini. Tapi ia tetap menyukai Tao.

"Tao, hari ini kau tidak ada janji kan sepulang sekolah?"

"Tidak ada ge. Memangnya kenapa? Sepertinya Kris ge sering sekali menanyakan hal itu. Apa Kris ge tidak bosan?" ucap Tao seenaknya.

GUBRAK! Bagaikan sebuah batu jatuh menimpa kepala Kris. Tentu saja ia tidak akan pernah bosan menanyakan hal yang sama. Memang karena inilah yang dia pikirkan. Ini adalah cara untuk mendapatkan cinta Tao. Tapi sepertinya Tao belum sadar juga dengan maksud Kris.

"Antarkan aku..."

"Kemana ge?"

"Nanti juga kau tau. Aku hanya tidak ingin ke sana sendirian," bohong Kris. Sebenarnya ia punya rencana, tapi tentu saja ia tidak mau mengatakannya, atau semuanya akan menjadi berantakan.

"Kenapa tidak bersama teman gege saja? Kenapa harus bersamaku?"

'Tentu karena aku ingin dekat denganmu Tao!' pikir Kris.

"Umm.. Teman-temanku sibuk semua," sekali lagi Kris berbohong.

"Ooh.. Baiklah. Aku mau!" jawab Tao dengan tersenyum.

Ingin rasanya Kris berteriak saat ini karena senang. Kris membayangkan seandainya Tao berkata seperti itu untuk menerima cintanya. Tapi mungkin Kris harus berusaha sangat keras untuk mendapatkan cinta Tao.

"Aku akan menghampirimu di kelas saat pulang sekolah nanti."

"Ok Kris ge!"

"Ehem ehem." Kai tiba-tiba saja muncul, melirik ke arah Tao dan Kris dengan seringaiannya.

Kris membalas Kai dengan tatapan tajamnya. Seperti mengisyaratkan Kai untuk pergi dan tidak mengganggu mereka. Sedangkan Tao hanya menatap kedua namja dihadapannya dengan penuh rasa heran.

"Kajja Tao! Kita ke kelas!" ajak Kai lalu merangkul pundak Tao. Tao hanya mengikuti saja, karena memang sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai.

Tao dan Kai mulai berjalan menuju kelas meninggalkan Kris yang tetap diam. Tapi tatapannya masih tertuju pada Kai. Tao memang sudah sering menolak ajakan Kris, tapi kalau Kai yang mengganggu rencananya, itu membuatnya sangat kesal.

Ingin sekali Kris melemparkan sepatunya ke kepala Kai. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan itu di depan Tao. Tao pasti akan berpikir kalau dirinya adalah orang jahat yang telah menyakiti sahabatnya. Dan mungkin Tao tidak akan memaafkan dirinya. Jika hal itu terjadi, berarti Kris tidak akan pernah mendapatkan hati Tao.

Kris hanya bisa bersabar. Ya, demi mendapatkan cintanya ia harus bersabar.

.

.

*SKIP TIME*

"Kris ge, kita mau kemana? Kenapa kita ke mall? Gege mau belanja ya? Belanja apa ge?" tanya Tao panjang lebar tanpa jeda sedikit pun. Kris tertawa mendengarnya. Tao benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Aniyo Tao. Kita akan ke sana!" tunjuk Kris ke sebuah bioskop.

"Wah bioskop! Tao belum pernah kesana! Kajja ge!" seru Tao lalu berlari-lari kecil menuju bioskop. Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Tao. Benar-benar cute!

"Kau tunggu sebentar disini, aku ingin membeli tiketnya dulu ne?"

"Ne Kris ge!"

Sekitar lima menit menunggu, akhirnya Kris datang dan membawa dua tiket. Tao penasaran dengan apa yang akan mereka lihat nanti. Karena memang sejak tadi Kris tidak memberitahunya.

"Kris ge, memang kita mau melihat film apa?"

"Ini film baru yang sangat bagus! Kau pasti akan menyukainya!"

"Wah, jinjja?"

"Ne!"

.

.

Tao pikir yang akan mereka lihat adalah film aksi atau film sejarah atau pun film animasi yang dirilis baru-baru ini. Tapi ternyata salah. Saat ini Tao benar-benar ketakutan dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Tao terus-terusan menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia juga terus menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mencegah agar ia tidak berteriak. Film yang mereka lihat ternyata adalah film horor, film yang paling dibenci Tao.

"Tao, gwaenchanhayo?"

Dengan cepat Tao menyingkirkan tangannya dari mukanya dan menatap Kris. ia mencoba untuk bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Gwaenchanha." Jawab Tao singkat.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kris lagi.

"N-ne. Kau lihat Kris ge? A-aku baik-baik saja. Tuh, lihat Kris ge! Film nya sedang seru!" Tao mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

Kris tahu sebenarnya Tao tidak baik-baik saja, tapi akhirnya ia kembali fokus pada film. Tao menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia takut sekali, tapi tidak mau mengatakannya. Tao menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba untuk tenang.

Setelah dirasa lebih baik, pelan-pelan Tao kembali menatap layar bioskop. Tepat saat Tao memandang layar, hantu tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam adegan dan Tao berteriak dengan sangat keras.

Kris terkejut, bukan karena filmnya, tapi karena saat ini Tao memeluk lengan kanannya dengan erat sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang punggung Kris. Kris menunjukkan seringaiannya. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Kai waktu itu.

=FLASHBACK=

"Apa saja yang disukai Tao?"

Kai memandang Kris datar. Sudah sekitar 20 menit Kris bertanya padanya soal Tao. Sampai-sampai ia membatalkan acaranya bersama Kyungsoo.

"Tao suka panda, cake, sesuatu yang manis..."

"Kalau itu aku sudah tahu. Ada lagi yang lain?"

"Gucci." jawab Kai singkat.

"Gucci? Maksudmu brand terkenal itu?" Kris merasa heran. Barang-barang merk Gucci itu sangat mahal!

"Ne hyung. Tao sangat menyukai merk Gucci, apapun bendanya."

Kris mengangguk dan berpikir mungkin mulai sekarang ia harus sering-sering menyimpan uangnya. Kemudian Kris menuliskannya di buku yang sejak tadi berada di meja. Buku itu diisi dengan berbagai hal tentang Tao. Mulai dari tanggal lahir, warna kesukaan, makanan yang Tao suka dan hal-hal lain tentang Tao.

"Lalu apa yang tidak disukai Tao?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Film horor. Tapi bukan cuma film horor. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hantu, Tao sangat membencinya. Bahkan bisa saja dia menangis saat mendengar atau menonton sesuatu tentang hantu," jelas Kai panjang lebar.

Kris kembali menuliskan hal itu di bukunya. Mungkin ini bisa menjadi rencana yang bagus.

=END OF FLASHBACK=

.

.

"Kris ge! Aku takut! A-aku ingin keluar saja!" Tao melepaskan pelukannya dari lengan Kris dan berlari keluar. Kris sebenarnya merasa sedikit kecewa karena Tao melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tao! Tunggu!" Kris mencoba mengejar Tao yang sudah lebih dulu keluar gedung bioskop.

Ketika mereka keluar dari bioskop, Kris baru menyadari kalau Tao menangis. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Kai benar. Tao akan menangis jika menonton film horor. Kris mendekati Tao dan mengelus pundaknya. Tao menatap kearah Kris. Matanya terlihat sembab dan kedua pipinya basah karena air mata.

"Kris ge! Kau tahu? Tao tidak suka film horor! Kenapa Kris ge tidak bilang sebelumnya kalau kita akan menonton film horor!" bentak Tao. Tao terlihat sangat marah.

"Tao mianhae, aku tidak tahu kalau kau-"

"Sudahlah Kris ge! Tao mau pulang saja!"

Tao menyibak tangan Kris yang sedang mengelusnya. Ia berlari entah kemana dan meninggalkan Kris. Kris mencoba mengejar, tapi ternyata Tao lebih cepat larinya, berbeda dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

Kris menyesal. Ia pikir saat Tao akan memeluknya saat ia menenangkannya. Tapi Tao ternyata Tao marah dan pada akhirnya meninggalkannya.

.

.

Tao membersihkan wajahnya yang masih basah dengan air mata. Matanya masih memerah dan ia pun masih sesenggukkan sehabis menangis.

"Kris ge babo! Jeongmal babo namja!" gumam Tao.

Setelah wajahnya kering dari air mata, Tao mengambil ponsel di saku bajunya dan mencari nomor kontak Baekhyun.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Baekhyun hyung! Jemput aku... Aku tidak mau sendirian.." rengek Tao.

"Kau kenapa Tao? Sekarang kau ada dimana?"

"Aku di mall hyung... Times Square Shopping Center."

"Baiklah aku kesana Tao. Kau tunggu di depan, ne?"

"Ne hyung."

'Click'

Tao memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Kemudian Tao keluar dari toilet dan menunggu Baekhyun di depan mall.

.

.

"Tao!" Baekhyun pun datang dengan raut wajah penuh cemas.

"Baekhyun hyung!" Dengan cepat Tao memeluk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa heran kenapa Tao bisa seperti ini. Dan kenapa Tao bisa sendirian di tempat ini. Karena Tao memang tidak pernah pergi ke mall sendirian.

"Tao, ayo kita masuk dulu. Aku sudah memanggil taksi."

Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangguk pelan. Kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam taksi dan menuju ke rumah Tao.

"Sejak tadi kau belum pulang Tao?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelus punggung Tao.

"..." Tao tidak menjawab. Ia hanya kembali mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau bisa disana? Apa kau bersama seseorang?"

"..."

"Katakan sesuatu Tao! Aku khawatir padamu!" ucap Baekhyun sedikit keras. Bukan untuk memarahi Tao, tapi karena ia memang khawatir dan tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"A-aku bersama Kris ge tadi." Tao mulai angkat bicara. Suaranya masih sedikit serak sehabis menangis.

"Lalu?"

"Kris ge mengajakku menonton film. Dan ternyata itu film horor. Hwaa! Baekhyun hyung! Hantunya masih berkeliaran di pikiranku!" teriak Tao histeris.

"Ssshh.. Sudah jangan dipikirkan Tao. Itu hanya film. Mungkin Kris hyung tidak tahu kalau kau phobia pada film horor," ucap Baekhyun lembut. Tangannya masih terus mengelus punggung Tao.

"N-ne hyung.."

"Tapi aku benar-benar ingin tahu Tao. Apa kau menyukai Kris hyung?" Baekhyun memegang pundak Tao dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap serius namja manis di hadapannya.

"A-aku tidak menyukai Kris ge! Kris ge itu orang yang aneh!" balas Tao. Wajahnya terus saja menunduk, tidak berani menatap Baekhyun

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya mendengar kata-kata Tao. Ternyata sampai sekarang Tao belum mau mengakui perasaannya. Atau karena dia tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri? Baekhyun pun tidak tahu. Meskipun dekat, terkadang Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti apa yang di pikirkan Tao.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 update. Happy reading ^^

Chapter 4

Seperti biasa, pagi-pagi sekali Kris datang ke sekolah dan melakukan kebiasaannya sebelum masuk ke dalam kelas. Sekolah masih tampak sepi karena belum banyak siswa yang datang.

Ia berdiri tepat di depan loker Tao, menempelkan sebuah sticky note yang telah ditulis dengan sebuah pesan. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya sebelum ada yang melihatnya menempelkan sticky note di depan loker Tao.

Sebenarnya Kris masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Kris sangat khawatir dengan Tao. Ia tidak tahu apa Tao masih marah padanya. Dan jika Tao belum memaafkannya, Kris bertekad agar Tao mau memaafkannya dengan cara apa pun.

.

.

**Mianhae T.T**

**-your future boyfriend-**

Tao menatap secarik kertas yang menempel tepat di lokernya. Satu lagi sticky note dari Kris. Tapi untuk yang kali ini Tao tidak bereaksi apa pun. Tao mengambil sticky note itu, menyobeknya kecil-kecil, lalu membuangnya sembarangan. Ia masih sedikit kesal dengan kejadian kemarin.

Kemudian Tao berjalan memasuki kelasnya dengan muka cemberut. Kai yang melihatnya merasa bingung karena tidak biasanya Tao seperti itu. Biasanya Tao berteriak histeris saat memasuki kelas dan segera mencarinya untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"Kau kenapa Tao?"

"Kris ge menyebalkan!" balas Tao seraya duduk di kursinya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ceritakan padaku!"

Tao memandang sinis sahabatnya itu. Ia sudah malas menceritakan kejadian menyebalkan itu. Terlebih lagi pada Kai. Pasti Kai akan menertawakannya dan bukan memberikan solusi.

"Aku malas membicarakannya," tolak Tao pada Kai.

Tao sepertinya sedang sensitif hari ini. Panda yang imut dan lucu pun terkadang bisa menjadi panda yang mengerikan. Pada akhirnya Kai tidak berkata apa pun lagi pada Tao. Ia takut kalau nantinya Tao akan menendangnya atau memukulnya atau bahkan menyabetnya dengan tongkat wushu. Karena hey, jangan salah. Meskipun Tao bersikap sangat innocent, tapi sejak kecil ia sudah berlatih wushu.

"Hmm.. Ok baiklah Tao, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi.." ucap Kai.

Tao tidak menjawab apa-apa. Tao hanya diam sambil memandang keluar jendela. Kai pikir, mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan Kris, yang waktu itu menanyakan berbagai hal tentang Tao padanya.

.

.

Kris yang hari ini bukan seperti Kris yang biasanya. Kris memang sedang mengincar Tao dan sering bertemu saat jam istirahat. Tapi Kris hari ini malah terus mengikuti Tao kemana pun ia pergi. Dan tidak hanya itu, Kris juga terus-menerus berkata maaf pada Tao tapi Tao berusaha menghindar dan tetap diam.

"Hey my sweetie panda, kau mau kemana?"

"..."

"Tao, jeongmal mianhae..."

"..."

"TAO, kumohon jawab aku!"

Tao tetap tidak menjawab. Meskipun ia sedikit risih karena Kris terus mengikutinya. Hari ini sisi lain seorang Kris terungkap. Hampir seluruh siswa yang melihat mereka merasa sangat terkejut. Kris yang biasanya dikagumi para siswi karena sifat cool nya, benar-benar terlihat berbeda saat terus mencoba mengikuti dan meminta maaf pada Tao.

Mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara Kris dan Tao. Tapi beberapa siswi merasa sangat patah hati saat melihat hal itu. Ada juga yang tertawa melihat Kris yang terus-terusan meminta maaf pada Tao. Kris memang menyadarinya, tapi ia tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang. Yang paling penting saat ini adalah cintanya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan panda kesayangannya.

Kini Tao dan Kris sedang duduk di rerumputan danau belakang sekolah. Sebenarnya yang ingin ke tempat ini adalah Tao. Kris hanya mengikuti saja. Kali ini Kris tidak mengatakan apa pun seperti saat mereka berjalan di koridor tadi. Kris mempelajari satu hal baru tentang Tao yaitu, Tao suka berkunjung ke belakang sekolah untuk melihat danau. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya lagi untuk menenangkan pikiran, begitulah yang Kris coba terka.

"Tao, mianhae..." Kris kembali angkat bicara. Ia belum mau menyerah, dan tidak akan pernah menyerah jika itu untuk Tao.

"Aigo Kris ge.. Sejak tadi gege terus mengatakan hal itu. Dan sejak tadi juga gege mengikutiku!" kali ini Tao membalas ucapan Kris.

"Itu karena kau belum memaafkanku Tao..." ucap Kris dengan lembut. Kris meletakkan tangannya di pundak Tao. Tapi Tao bangun dari tempatnya dan berlari meninggalkan Kris.

Rasanya seperti dicampakkan. Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya. Hanya karena sebuah film horor masalah seperti ini tiba-tiba muncul. Kris menyesal, sangat menyesal. Tapi apa yang harus Kris lakukan?

"Kris ge, kau sedang apa disini?" sebuah tepukan di pundaknya membuat Kris menoleh.

"Yixing.. Aku harus bagaimana?" ucap Kris setelah menyadari yang memanggilnya adalah sahabatnya.

Yixing merasa kasihan pada Kris. Tampaknya Kris benar-benar frustasi.

"Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau move on saja ge."

Kris membelalakkan matanya. Tidak, ia tidak mau menyerah sekarang. Kris yakin Tao adalah cinta sejatinya. Dan Kris tidak mau kehilangan cinta sejatinya.

"Aku tidak mau, Yixing.."

"Kalau begitu, jangan lepaskan dia. Mudah kan?" jawab Yixing sambil tersenyum.

"Xie xie yixing. Aku sudah tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang."

.

.

Kris berjalan lemas sendirian. Jam pelajaran sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Selama pelajaran Kris sama sekali tidak menyimak pelajaran yang disampaikan oleh seonsaengnim nya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan memikirkan Tao.

Ketika Kris melewati perpustakaan, ia melihat dari balik pintu, ada namja manis yang disukainya sedang berkutat dengan kedua buku dihadapannya. Bahkan ketika Tao sedang serius pun ia tetap terlihat cute.

Tanpa ragu, Kris masuk ke perpustakaan dan duduk disamping Tao.

"Tao.."

'DEG' Tao menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia tidak sadar kalau Kris duduk disampingnya. Tapi Tao tidak menghiraukannya dan kembali menulis sesuatu di bukunya.

"Tao ya..."

"..." Tidak ada jawaban dari Tao.

"Taozi..."

"..." Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Tao-er..."

"..."

"Panda..."

"..."

"Chagiya..."

'BRAAK' Tao menutup bukunya dengan keras lalu menatap tajam Kris yang duduk disampingnya. Kris terus saja memanggil Tao dengan nama panggilan yang berbeda-beda. Bukannya Tao tidak suka, tapi Kris terus saja mengganggunya yang sedan serius belajar.

"Kris ge! Minggu depan Tao ada ulangan, ditambah lagi dengan tugas yang menumpuk. Sedangkan gege terus saja mengganggu Tao! Hump!" ucap Tao marah dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Bukannya Kris merasa bersalah, ia malah menganggap Tao benar-benar terlihat cute, bahkan saat ia sedang marah.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu Tao," balas Kris.

Tao tidak menghiraukan ucapan Kris. Ia memasukan semua bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Hump! Tao mau pulang saja!"

Dan benar saja, Tao membawa tasnya, pergi meninggalkan Kris. Kris mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. 'Kenapa aku bisa menyukai Tao? Kenapa?!' jeritnya dalam hati.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

**To: Kkamjong Kai**

**Kai, kirimkan nomor kontak Tao padaku sekarang juga.**

**From: Kkamjong Kai**

**Aigo Kris hyung. Ini masih sangat pagi dan hari ini hari minggu! Tapi... Hwahaha :D Jadi hyung belum bertukar nomor dengan Tao? Kekeke**

**To: Kkamjong Kai**

**Jangan tertawa kau Kim Jongin! Sudah, cepat kirim nomor ponsel Tao!**

**From: Kkamjong Kai**

**Ne hyung.. Kekeke :D**

Sekitar 2 menit kemudian, Kris mendapatkan nomor Tao. Kris menatap lurus ke bawah dari atap gedung sekolah, begitu menakutkan. Menurut Kris, orang yang akan atau sudah mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara bunuh diri adalah orang yang paling bodoh di dunia. Dan kali ini, Kris menyadari kalau dia juga termasuk orang yang bodoh. Tapi ia tetap harus melakukannya.

.

.

**'Tao, apa kau masih belum memaafkanku?'**

Tao menatap kaget layar ponselnya. Apa ini Kris? Ya, ini tentu saja dari Kris. Siapa lagi yang akan mengatakan hal seperti itu jika bukan Kris? Tapi kenapa bisa Kris tahu nomor ponselnya?

'DRRTT DRRTTT'

Sekali lagi Tao mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari nomor yang sama. Tapi kali ini yang ia dapatkan adalah pesan bergambar dan menampilkan sebuah foto di tempat yang sepertinya tidak asing lagi bagi Tao. Di bawah foto itu tertulis:

**'Melihat pemandangan dari atap sekolah memang indah. Tapi di tempat ini juga aku bisa mengakhiri hidupku.'**

Shock. Itulah yang Tao rasakan. Air mata pun jatuh di pipinya. Kenapa Kris ingin mengakhiri hidupnya? Tapi Tao akhirnya sadar, ini semua salahnya. Ia terlalu egois. Kris sudah melakukan berbagai cara agar ia bisa memaafkan Kris. Tapi Tao tidak peduli. Dan karena kesalahannya, Kris berniat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Tao segera berlari keluar rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Atap sekolah adalah tujuannya saat ini. Tao takut jika ketika ia sampai disana, semuanya sudah terlambat. Tao tidak ingin kehilangan Kris.

Tao terus berlari hingga pada akhirnya ia sampai di depan sekolahnya. Tapi ini belum selesai, Tao harus menaiki tangga menuju atap gedung sekolah. Tao tidak peduli dengan kakinya yang sudah semakin lelah karena berlari. Ia hanya ingin menemui Kris sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Ketika sampai disana, Tao melihat seorang namja yang dikenalnya berdiri di tepi gedung dan pandangannya menatap lurus ke tanah. Syukurlah, Tao belum terlambat. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Tao kembali berlari mendekati sosok namja tinggi itu dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kris ge, kumohon jangan lakukan ini! Jangan terjun gege! Hwaaa!" Tao kembali menangis keras di punggung Kris.

Kris pada awalnya terkejut dengan Tao yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan memeluknya. Kris tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Rencananya berhasil. Tentu saja ia tidak akan terjun dan menyia-nyiakan hidupnya. Dan jika Kris mati, itu berarti ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan cinta Tao.

Kris membalikkan badannya dan menatap Tao. Ia mencoba untuk terlihat sesedih dan sefrustasi mungkin.

"Jadi, kau memaafkanku Tao?"

"Ne, gege. Tao juga ingin meminta maaf. Tao terlalu egois. Ini semua salahku gege! Mianhae!" ucap Tao. Suaranya terdengar serak dan air mata masih terus mengalir dari matanya. Kris mengusap air mata Tao dan mengelus pipinya lembut.

"Ini bukan salahmu Tao," jawab Kris dengan senyuman. Tangisan Tao akhirnya berhenti.

Dan selama beberapa detik mereka hanya saling menatap. Tidak ada yang diucapkan. Tapi ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal di hati Kris. Tao bukanlah temannya. Mereka memang saling mengenal, tapi tidak dalam arti berteman. Dan Tao juga bukan namjachingu nya. Ralat, Tao belum menjadi namjachingu nya.

"Jadi... Bagaimana kalau kita menjadi teman?" tanya Kris.

Ya, mungkin ia bisa memulai dari sesuatu yang lebih kecil, seperti menjadi teman Tao. Tao membalas dengan senyuman kemudian mengangguk. Teman? Itu bukan hal yang buruk.

"Tapi Kris ge harus janji sama Tao!" Tao menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji?"

"Janji agar Kris ge tidak akan seperti ini lagi. Tao takut..." ucap Tao pelan, tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Kris. Dan pipinya juga memerah.

"Takut untuk apa Tao?" Kris tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Tao.

'Aku takut kehilangan Kris ge. Lebih baik aku menonton ratusan film horor daripada harus kehilangan Kris ge,' pikir Tao.

"Tao?"

"Ah! Mmm... Sudah yuk gege, kita pergi dari sini!" ajak Tao, menggandeng tangan Kris.

.

.

Berjalan-jalan di hari minggu yang cerah memang sangat menyenangkan. Terlebih lagi jika orang yang kau sukai ada disampingmu. Setelah kejadian menegangkan tadi, Kris mengajak Tao untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak.

"Tao, apa kau lapar?"

"Ne gege. Tadi Tao belum sempat sarapan," jawab Tao sambil mengelus-perutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke restoran itu?" tunjuk Kris pada suatu restoran.

"Ne, Kris ge. Aku mau mau mau!" Tao berjingkrak-jingkrak penuh semangat.

"Kajja! Kita kesana!"

Mereka masuk ke dalam restoran itu dan duduk berhadap-hadapan di dekat jendela. Kemudian seorang yeoja yang erupakan pelayan dari restoran itu menghampiri mereka dan memberikan sebuah daftar menu. Tao memegang daftar menu itu terlebih dahulu.

"Pesanlah apa pun yang kau mau Tao. Aku yang traktir," ucap Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Jinjja Kris ge? Kalau begitu aku mau pesan bulgogi, samgyetang, naengmyeong, chocolate cake untuk makanan penutup, dan dua gelas jus strawberry untukku dan Kris ge!"

Kris begitu terkejut karena Tao begitu banyak memesan makanan. Ini salahnya, karena ia bilang Tao boleh memesan apa pun yag dinginkannya. Dan pada akhirnya, inilah yang terjadi.

"Tao, kau yakin bisa menghabiskan semuanya?"

"Tentu saja gege. Tao akan habiskan semuanya!"

Kris tidak percaya. Benarkah Tao bisa menghabiskan semuanya? Tapi yang pasti, hari ini Kris akan kehabisan seluruh uangnya, dengan tambahan dimarahi orang tuanya karena terlalu boros dalam menggunakan uang. Tapi ini untuk Tao. Dan Kris bertekad untuk selalu bisa membuat tao merasa senang, meskipun Tao belum resmi menjadi namjachingu-nya.

Makanan pun datang. Di depan mereka tersaji berbagai makanan yang terlihat sangat lezat. Tao menepuk-nepuk tangannya penuh semangat. Sedangkan Kris hanya diam memandang makanan di hadapannya. Memikirkan berapa yang harus dibayarnya untuk semua makanan ini.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit menyantap makanan pesanan masing-masing, mereka mulai merasa kenyang. Dan ajaibnya, Tao bisa menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat. Kris percaya kalau Tao bisa menghabiskan semuanya.

"Wuah gege! Tao kenyang sekali!" ucap Tao sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"J-jinjja?"

"Ne gege. Kris ge benar-benar orang yang baik," balas Tao seraya tersenyum.

Kris berpikir, asalkan Tao merasa senang, ia pun akan merasa senang. Dan itu menandakan Tao akan segera ia dapatkan. Semoga saja.

"AYO WASSUP KRIS!"

Suara berat seorang namja terdengar memanggil nama Kris. Kris mencari sosok yang memanggilnya dan ternyata namja itu baru saja masuk ke restoran yang sama dengannya. Ia juga membawa namja lain bersamanya.

"Chanyeol? Kenapa dia bisa disini?" gumam Kris.

Namja tinggi bernama Chanyeol itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kris dan berjalan mendekatinya. Tao juga terkejut saat ia melihat Baekhyun. Tapi Tao tidak tahu siapa namja tinggi yang berjalan di samping Baekhyun.

"Hey Tao! Aku pikir kau masih bertengkar dengan Kris, tapi kalian sekarang ternyata sedang berkencan?" ucap Baekhyun sambil merangkul bahu Tao lalu duduk di kursi kosong di samping Tao. Sedangkan Chanyeol duduk di samping Kris.

"A-aniyo hyung! Kami tidak berkencan," jawab Tao pelan. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Lalu apa jika bukan kencan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan seringaian yang muncul di bibirnya.

"Itu, tadi Kris ge ada di atap sekolah dan ia ingin te- Hump!" Dengan cepat Kris menutup mulut Tao dengan tangannya sebelum Tao mengatakan semuanya. Sangat memalukan jika orang lain tahu jika ia akan bunuh diri dengan cara terjun dari atap gedung sekolah hanya karena masalah cinta.

"T-tadi aku berada di atap sekolah dan ingin tertidur disana. Benar begitu kan Tao?" Kris menatap Tao penuh harap agar Tao menganggukkan kepalanya. Oleh karena itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak akan mengetahui kejadian itu.

"Humfhsfthm," ucap Tao tidak jelas. Mulutnya masih ditutup oleh tangan Kris. Kris yang menyadari hal itu, akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Tao.

"Fyuh! Kris ge! Bukan begitu ceritanya! Jadi, tadi Kris ge ingin bunuh-"

"KECOA! Saat aku terbangun, ada kecoa ditanganku, jadi aku membunuhnya!" kali ini Kris kembali menimpali kata-kata Tao membuat wajah Tao menjadi cemberut.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menatap. Banyak tanda tanya muncul dipikiran mereka. Mereka bingung, apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan oleh Kris dan Tao.

Kris berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menggenggam tangan Tao, mengisyaratkan Tao untuk segera berdiri.

"Kami masih ada urusan lain, jadi annyeong!" Kris menggandeng tangan Tao dan mengajaknya untuk pergi. Tapi sebelu itu mereka membayar makanan yang tadi dipesan.

"Jadi semuanya 500.000 won," ucap sang pelayan.

"WHAT?!" teriak Kris.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mendengar itu terus tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bagaimana rasanya dirampok Kris hyung?" ucap Chanyeol pada Kris.

Tiba-tiba saja Tao menundukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar ucapan namja bermata besar itu. Tao merasa bersalah. Mungkin ia terlalu banyak memesan makanan. Kris menatap Tao yang tiba-tiba saja murung. Lalu ia mengelus kepala Tao.

"Aku baik-baik saja Tao. Kalau kau senang, aku juga senang. Sudah, jangan dengarkan mereka," Kris mencoba menenangkan Tao yang terlihat murung. Seketika wajah Tao berubah cerah.

"Benarkah itu gege?"

"Tentu saja Tao. Kau tidak usah khawatir," jawab Kris lembut.

"Xie xie gege.."

Setelah itu Kris membayar semua pesanan Tao dan dirinya sendiri. Dan kemudian mereka keluar dari restoran.

.

.

"Tadi itu siapa ge?"

"Maksudmu namja yang memanggilku tadi?"

Tao mengangguk.

"Dia adalah Chanyeol. Temanku dari club basket," jawab Kris.

"Ooh... Eh, Kris ge! Tao mau itu!" Tao menunjuk ke arah penjual bungeoppang (kue berbentuk ikan) yang ada di pinggir jalan. Tao berlari terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya Kris mengikutinya.

"Ahjumma, aku mau dua bungeoppang nya."

"Ne. Ini bungeoppang nya. Masih hangat," jawab bibi penjual bungeoppang itu dengan ramah.

"Ini uangnya ahjumma. Gamsahamnida."

Setelah itu Tao berbalik pada Kris yang berdiri di belakangnya. Tao memberikan salah satu bungeoppang itu pada Kris. Kris menunjukkan ekspresi yang terlihat bingung.

"Ini untuk gege. Tao merasa bersalah karena sudah menghabiskan uangmu ge." Tao menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kan sudah kubilang. Aku tidak apa-apa Tao." Kris mengelus kepala Tao lalu menerima bungeoppang dari Tao.

"Xie xie Tao."

"Seharus nya aku yang berterimakasih ge. Hwah, bungeoppang ini enak sekali!" Tao menggigit sedikit kue itu dan merasakan rasa manis dari isi kacang merah didalamnya.

'DUAAK'

Seorang namja asing tiba-tiba saja menabrak Tao dari belakang. Tampaknya namja itu terlihat terburu-buru. Dengan cepat Kris memegang pundak dengan satu tangan Tao agar ia tidak terjatuh.

"Eoh? Joeseonghamnida," ucap namja asing itu meminta maaf seraya membungkukkan badannya lalu ia pun kembali berlari.

Tapi Tao diam terpaku. Air mata muncul di pelupuk matanya.

"Tao. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris cemas.

"Bungeoppang nya jatuh ge."

"Tao..."

"Tao baru makan sedikit ge."

"Tao..."

"Hwaaa!"

Tao menangis. Kris merasa bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukan. Terlebih lagi mereka berada di tengah keramaian. Banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Tao, kau bisa memakan punyaku. Aku belum menggigitnya."

"Tapi itu untuk Kris ge. Hiks.."

"Ini untukmu saja. Hm?"

Kris menunjukkan bungeoppang itu di depan wajah Tao. Tao menghentikan tangisannya dan menatap Kris.

"Jinjja gege?"

"Ne. Ambilah Tao."

Tao mengambil bungeoppang dari tangan Kris. Kemudian Kris mengusap air mata Tao dengan tangannya.

"Kris ge! Kenapa kau sangat baik? Xie xie Kris ge!" Tao memeluk Kris erat. Kris tampak terkejut, tapi pada akhirnya ia membalas pelukan Tao. Kris tersenyum bahagia. Hari ini ia mendapatkan dua pelukan dari Tao.

.

.

"Apa kau lelah Tao?"

"Ne Kris ge. Tapi aku senang sekali ge! Eh, sepertinya ada yang baru saja pindah rumah ge."

Tao menunjuk ke sebuah rumah di sebelah rumahnya. Terlihat beberapa mobil yang membawa barang-barah rumah tangga seperti lemari, kursi-kursi, meja dan sebagainya.

"Sepertinya aku akan mempunyai tetangga baru. Hm, Kris ge sudah dulu ya. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah gege!"

"Ne, sampai jumpa besok Tao!"

Tao melambaikan tangannya pada Kris kemudian ia masuk ke rumahnya. Tao benar-benar menikmati hari ini. Meskipun ada sebuah insiden pada awalnya. Tapi itu tidak masalah. Menghabiskan waktu untuk berjalan-jalan bersama Kris memang sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: jeongmal mianhae yeorobun... karena tugas kuliah yang menumpuk, ff ini jadi terbengkalai -_-" Tapi pearlblue bakal berusaha untuk tetep update! Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan :) **

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 5

Tao menatap lokernya. Seperti ada yang aneh. Tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Tidak ada satu pun sticky note yang menempel disana. Tao merasa sedikit kehilangan. Kenapa Kris tidak seperti biasanya? Kenapa ia tidak menempelkan sebuah sticky note dengan sebuah pesan didalamnya? Apa mungkin Kris masih marah?

Tao membuka lokernya. Mengambil beberapa buku lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan merangkul pundaknya. Tao menoleh. Ternyata yang merangkulnya adalah Kris.

"Pagi Tao!" sapa Kris.

"Pagi gege," jawab Tao.

"Bagaimana tidurmu Tao? Nyenyak?"

"Ne gege. Sangat nyenyak. Umm.. Kris ge?"

"Ada apa Tao?"

"Umm..."

Tao ingin sekali bertanya kenapa Kris tidak menempelkan sticky note seperti biasannya. Tapi Tao tidak berani mengatakannya. Ia terlalu malu.

"Tao? Kau kenapa? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Kris merasa bingung karena Tao tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Umm.. tidak ada apa-apa gege. Hehehe..."

"Wah, ternyata kalian sudah pacaran?" Kai tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka.

"KAI! Kris ge bukan pacarku!"

"Lebih tepatnya, belum," timpal Kris cepat.

"Kris ge!" bentak Tao.

"Ne, my sweetie panda?" goda Kris. Ia mencolek dagu Tao.

"Argh!" Tao mengacah-acak rambutnya.

"Tapi kau menyukai Kris hyung kan Tao?"

"ANIYO!"

"Oh? Jinjja? Kris hyung, sepertinya kau harus berusaha lebih keras lagi," Kai menepuk-nepuk pundak Kris dengan wajah prihatin yang dibuat-buat.

Kris hanya memandang datar Kai yang berdiri disampingnya. Kai tidak tahu kalau Kris sudah mencoba berbagai cara. Bahkan ia hampir saja terjun dari atas gedung sekolah. Tapi tetap saja, mendapat hati Tao itu benar-benar sulit!

"Lebih baik aku ke kelas saja!"

"Hey Tao! Tunggu aku!"

Kris menghela napas. Lagi-lagi paginya bersama Tao harus diganggu dengan kehadiran Kai. Mungkin jika Kai tidak ada, ia bisa mengobrol atau menggoda Tao lebih lama lagi.

.

.

*SKIP TIME*

Tao saat ini sedang duduk di sebuah bangku yang terletak di dekat danau belakang sekolah sendirian. Ia sangat malas berada di ruang kelas saja. Kai mungkin sedang beristirahat dengan namja bernama Kyungsoo dari kelas 2-C. Tao tidak tahu ada hubungan apa sebenarnya antara Kai dan Kyungsoo. Ia malas untuk menanyakannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun, entahlah ia kemana. Mungkin sedang bersama namja jangkung bernama Chanyeol itu.

Jadi Tao hanya diam sendiri sambil memandang danau didepannya. Sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara lagkah kaki dari arah belakang. Ia menengok dan melihat Kris di belakangnya. Ada perasaan senang dalam hati Tao karena ia tidak sendirian lagi.

"Kris ge? Kenapa gege bisa disini?"

"Kenapa Tao? Kau tidak suka? Yasudah, aku pergi saja." Kris berpura-pura akan pergi dan meninggalkan Tao. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memegang lengannya.

"Eh, jangan Kris ge!" cegah Tao. Tapi kemudian wajahnya memerah saat menyadari kalau ia masih memegang lengan Kris. dengan cepat Tao menjauhkan tangannya dari lengan Kris dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Kris tersenyum melihat tingkah Tao yang salah tingkah hanya karena memegang lengannya. Kris kemudian duduk di samping Tao. Ia mengelus wajah Tao dan menatap lurus ke mata Tao. Tapi Tao berusaha menghindari tatapan Kris.

"Kau tidak perlu malu-malu seperti itu Tao. Kau bisa memegangku kapan saja kau mau," goda Kris.

"Ish! Kris ge! Gege ini sedang bicara apa sih?" Tao mendorong pundak Kris hingga tercipta jarak diantara keduanya.

Selama beberapa menit tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Tao tetap fokus melihat pemandangan danau di depannya. Sedangkan Kris mencoba memikirkan hal apa yang sebaiknya dibicarakan oleh mereka berdua.

"Tao.." panggil Kris.

"Ne, gege?" Tao menengok ke arah Kris.

"Kenapa kau suka tempat ini?" tanya Kris basa-basi. Ia tidak begitu suka jika suasana mereka agak canggung.

"Umm... tempat ini membuat Tao merasa tenang. Tapi sebernarnya Tao lebih suka melihat laut."

"Laut?"

"Ne..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Busan. Aku dengar laut disana sangat indah," Kris memberikan saran. Mungkin suatu saat ia bisa mengajak Tao ke Busan untuk berlibur.

"Terlalu jauh ge..."

"Eoh? Atau bagaimana kalau kita sekali-kali pergi ke sungai Han?"

"Boleh juga gege! Kapan-kapan kita kesana, ne?" jawab Tao bersemangat.

"Tentu saja kita akan kesana! Umm... Tao?"

"Ne?"

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba. Tao mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat, seperti terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kris.

"Tentu saja Tao menyukai Kris ge."

Dan sekarang Kris yang terkejut. Apa ia sedang salah mendengar? Ataukah ini hanya mimpi? Benarkkah Tao bilang bahwa ia juga menyukainya?

"Tao, benarkah?"

"Benar apa ge?"

"Tadi kau bilang kalau kau menyukaiku. Apa itu benar?" Kris mencoba meminta penjelasan. Berharap sesuatu yang baik akan datang padanya.

"Itu benar ge. Kris ge kan teman Tao. Karena itu Tao menyukai gege," jawab Tao dengan polosnya tanpa mengetahui bahwa Kris sedang merasa sangat kecewa dalam lubuk hatinya.

Tao hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman. Hanya teman? Tidakkah Tao memiliki perasaan lain terhadap Kris? kris sudah menunggu cukup lama. Dan di saat ia ingin mengatakan isi hatinya lagi, Tao malah menganggapnya hanya sebagai teman.

'Poor Kris.'

.

.

Seperti biasa, Tao dan Kris pulang bersama setelah jam pelajaran berakhir. Namun tentu saja Kris yang mengajak terlebih dahulu. Tao hanya menurut saja. Mereka berjalan berdampingan sambil bercakap-cakap tetang berbagai hal.

"Tao, kau lapar?"

"Sedikit ge. Memang kenapa? Kris ge mau mengajak Tao makan lagi?" tanya Tao riang.

Kris mengangguk. Apa pun akan ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan hati Tao. Uang menurutnya bukan masalah, yang penting ia mendapatkan cintanya.

"Kau mau kue?"

"Mau gege!"

"Ne, kajja!"

.

.

Tao makan dengan lahap. Makanan manis seperti cake memang sudah menjadi favoritnya sejak ia kecil. Kris tersenyum melihat Tao yang terlihat cute saat sedang makan. Namun kemudian, Kris mengingat sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan.

Kris mengambil dompetnya yang ia letakkan di dalam tas ranselnya. Perlahan ia membuka dompetnya. Dan ketika isi di dompetnya sudah benar-benar terlihat, Kris membelalakkan matanya. Uangnya hanya tersisa beberapa won saja! Dan itu tidak cukup untuk membayar pesanan mereka. Ia ingin meralat semua pikirannya tadi. Kini, uang menjadi masalah baginya. Kris baru ingat, bahwa uangnya habis karena kejadian kemarin.

"Tao," Kris berbisik.

"Kenapa bisik-bisik gege?" Tao menghentikan kegiatan makannya sejenak. Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan hal ini. Tapi ia harus mengatakannya.

"Apa... kau punya cukup uang Tao?"

Tao mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Kris tiba-tiba bertanya hal itu. Tapi ia kemudian membuka tasnya untuk mencari dompetnya. Kris berharap agar Tao memiliki uang yang cukup untuk membayar pesanan mereka. Karena jika tidak, masalah besar pasti akan terjadi.

"Aku lupa membawa dompetku Kris ge," balas Tao setelah ia mencari-cari dompetnya.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan Tao?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Memangnya ada apa ge?" raut wajah Tao menjadi serius. Ia merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan.

Kris menghela napasnya. Ia harus memikirkan cara agar ia dan Tao dapat lolos dari situasi ini.

"Tao, saat aku mengatakan 'tiga' cepatlah lari. Arasseo?"

"Mwo? Jadi Kris ge..." Tao mulai mengerti dengan situasi yang dihadapi mereka saat ini.

"Hana.." Kris memakai tas ranselnya.

"Tapi Kris ge.." Tao memandang Kris sdengan penuh kecemasan.

"Dul..." Kris menggenggam tangan Tao.

"Set!" Mereka pun berlari keluar dari cafe.

Beberapa pelayan yang ada di cafe itu menyadari bahwa ada dua orang pengunjung mereka yang belum membayar pesanan mereka. Ia segera berlari ke kantor pemilik cafe dan memberitahu hal itu.

"Tuan Kim! Gawat!" ujar si pelayan.

.

.

"HEY KALIAN! JANGAN KABUR!" teriak sang pemilik cafe.

Tao dan Kris mendengar hal itu, namun mereka tetap berlari. Tao sebenarnya ingin berhenti, tapi melihat Kris yang masih berlari, membuatnya ikut berlari juga.

"Kris ge! Sepertinya ini tidak benar!" ucap Tao.

"Aku tahu Tao! Tapi kita tetap harus berlari! Mereka mengejar kita!" jawab Kris.

"Lebih baik kita minta maaf saja ge!"

"Andwae! Aku janji, aku akan membayarnya, tapi tidak sekarang!" Kris menolak saran dari Tao.

"Ya sudah, terserah Kris ge saja, yang penting sekarang kita lari. Ayo ge!"

"Ne!"

Kris menggenggam tangan Tao dan mereka terus berlari sekuat tenaga. Pemilik cafe dan dua orang pelayannya pun masih mengejar Kris dan Tao. Mereka terlihat sudah mulai kelelahan, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak mau kehilangan dua namja muda yang sudah makan di cafe nya tanpa membayar.

Sesekali Kris dan Tao melihat ke belakang untuk mengecek tiga orang yang mengejar mereka. Tapi mereka juga terus berpikir, bagaimana caranya keluar dari situasi ini.

Kris dan Tao sebentar lagi akan menyebrangi jalan, namun tiba-tiba saja lampu rambu-rambu lalu lintas yang tadinya berwarna merah, berganti jadi hijau. Kris menggenggam tangan Tao dengan erat. Ia akan tetap menyebrangi jalan meskipun banyak kendaraan yang lalu lalang.

"KRIS GE!" Tao berteriak saat Kris menariknya untuk berlari lebih cepat di tengah jalanan yang padat dengan kendaraan.

'TIINN'

'TIIINN'

'TIINN'

Suara klakson terdengar dimana-mana. Tao terus-menerus menutup matanya, sambil mengikuti Kris yang masih menggenggam tangannya. Tao tidak berani melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Dan setelah melewati jalanan yang penuh dengan kendaraan, Kris menatap ke belakang. Ia melihat pemilik cafe dan dua pelayannya terlihat kesal karena tidak bisa mengejar targetnya. Jalanan masih ramai, mereka tidak berani menyebrang.

Kris tersenyum. Sepertinya Tao dan dirinya tidak akan dikejar-kejar lagi seperti tadi. Tao pun membuka matanya dan menatap Kris dan menyadari kalau situasi mereka sudah cukup aman.

"Ayo kita lari lagi Tao, mungkin mereka akan mengejar kita lagi."

Tao hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti kata-kata Kris. Tao melihat tangannya yang masih di genggam erat oleh Kris. Entah kenapa, rasanya sangat hangat dan nyaman. Bahkan ia tidak ingin melepaskannya. Tao menoleh ke belakang. Orang-orang yang mengejar mereka mungkin sudah menyerah. Tao tertawa kecil. Meskipun suasana tadi sangat menakutkan, saat Kris menggenggam tangannya, Tao merasa seperti begitu aman.

"Kau kenapa Tao?"

"Aniyo ge. Tidak ada apa-apa..."

.

.

Ketika sampai di rumah Tao, hari sudah mulai gelap. Kris melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Tao. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin berlama-lama bersama Tao, tapi sayangnya mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Tao.

"Kris ge, tadi itu benar-benar menakutkan. Tao takut sekali ge."

"Maafkan aku Tao, seandainya jika aku mengecek dompetku dulu, kita tidak akan begini," Kris merasa sangat bersalah karena telah membuat Tao merasa takut untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tapi... Tao juga merasa senang ge. Ini hari yang menakjubkan!"

"Jeongmal? Aku pikir aku sudah mengacaukan hari ini.." Kris menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aniyo ge. Tao sangat senang. Sampai jumpa besok Kris ge!" Tao melambaikan tangannya pada Kris.

"Sampai jumpa besok juga Tao," balas Kris.

Tao tersenyum. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tao mendengar suara di rumahnya sangat ramai, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Baby, kau sudah pulang?" Nyonya Huang menyambut kedatangan anaknya. Tao melihat ibunya membawa sebuah nampan dengan dua gelas jus di atasnya.

"Itu untuk siapa mama?" tanya Tao sambil melepas sepatuya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu.

"Oh, ini untuk tetangga baru kita. Mereka datang kesini untuk berkunjung. Kau harus menyapa mereka Zitao."

Tao ingat bahwa ada yang baru saja pindah di rumah sebelah. Ia segera mengikuti ibunya yang berjalan ke ruang tamu. Di ruang tamu, ia melihat seorang ahjumma yang terlihat seumuran dengan ibunya. Dan disampingnya, ada seorang namja berambut pirang yang terlihat cukup tampan. Tao berpikir, mungkin namja itu adalah anak dari ahjumma itu.

"Baby, ayo perkenalkan dirimu," ucap nyonya Huang sambil mengelus pundak Tao.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Jeoneun Huang Zi Tao imnida. Bangapseumnida," Tao memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Wah, lihat chagi. Kau punya teman baru. Ayo kenalkan dirimu juga," ucap yeoja yang Tao sebut sebagai ahjumma.

Namja berambut pirang itu mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Ia sebenarnya sudah tidak mood. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tetap menjadi anak yang baik. Apalagi di depan orang baru. Ia harus menunjukkan sifat ramahnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Jeoneun Oh Sehun imnida. Bangapseumnida."

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Update. Jeongmal mianhae kalau update nya terlalu lama, dan mianhae karena belum sempat ngebalas ripyu-ripyu chingudeul :(**

**Happy reading ^^**

.

.

Chapter 6

"Ta dah! Ini kamarku!"

Setelah mereka saling berkenalan, Tao mengajak Sehun untuk melihat-lihat kamarnya. Tampak mata Sehun menatap setiap sisi dari kamar Tao. Dindingnya dicat dengan warna biru muda. Terdapat satu tempat tidur dengan sprai putih bersih. Di samping tempat tidur ada meja dan kursi yang Sehun pikir adalah tempat Tao untuk belajar.

"Kau menyelamatkanku Tao," ucap Sehun sambil menatap Tao yang sedang meletakkan tas punggungnya di atas meja belajar.

"Hm? Menyelamatkanmu?"

"Ne. Sebelum kau muncul, aku hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan eomma ku dan eomma mu mengobrol. Aku seperti dilupakan," Sehun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada ketika mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Hahaha... Sudahlah jangan diingat lagi. Duduklah disini," Tao menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, dan Sehun pun menurutinya.

Kemudian mata Sehun tertuju pada sebuah boneka panda yang diletakkan di dekat bantal dan Sehun pun mengambilnya.

"Kau suka panda?" tanya Sehun tanpa melepas pandangannya pada boneka panda di tangannya.

"Ne. Boneka panda itu dari Kris ge," jawab Tao dengan senyum.

"Kris itu siapa?"

"Oh iya, aku lupa kau belum mengenalnya. Hehe.. Dia adalah.."

"Namjachingu mu?" Sehun menyela kata-kata Tao.

"Eh? Aniyo! Dia hanya teman," balas Tao pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jeongmal? Hanya teman?" Sehun kembali bertanya.

"N-ne. Ah, sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi!" protes Tao.

Tao berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke lemari seraya mengambil baju dan celananya. Sehun menatap Tao bingung. Apakah Tao marah karena kata-katanya tadi?

"Tao, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau mandi dulu. Kau tunggu saja sebentar." ucap Tao. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi yang terdapat di ujung ruangan.

Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah Tao. Padahal mereka baru saja berkenalan, tapi rasanya ia sudah merasa akrab ketika berbincang-bincang dengan Tao. Seperti teman lama yang kemudian bertemu lagi.

.

.

"Kau sedang melihat apa Sehun?" Tao baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia mengenakan T-shirt berwarna merah dan celana pendek selutut berbahan jeans. Tao berjalan mendekati Sehun sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

"Lihat Tao! Itu kamarku!" Sehun menunjuk keluar jendela. Kamar Tao berada di lantai dua begitu pula dengan Sehun. Sehingga saat Tao membuka jendela kamarnya, ia bisa melihat kamar Sehun dengan jelas.

"Oh, itu kamarmu?"

"Ne. Kalau begitu, kita bisa mengobrol dengan mudah. Iya kan Tao?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Jaraknya kan lumayan jauh Sehun!" jawab Tao.

"Oh iya, kau benar juga. Hehe..."

"Chagiya, ayo kita pulang!" terdengar suara eomma Sehun dari lantai bawah.

"Tao, aku harus pulang sekarang. Kau juga sekali-kali mainlah ke rumahku, ne?"

"Ok. Annyeong Sehun!" Tao melambaikan tangannya. Kemudian ia berjalan untuk membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Annyeong Tao. Jaljayo.."

.

.

Keesokan paginya...

"KAI! Kau tahu? Kemarin itu seru sekali!"

Kai yang baru saja datang dan duduk di kursinya langsung disambut dengan ocehan sahabatnya. Ia yakin sekali, ini pasti tentang Kris lagi.

"Memangnya kemarin ada apa?" tanya Kai yang pada akhirnya penasaran juga dengan apa yang dikatakan Tao.

"Kemarin itu juga sangat menegangkan!" ucap Tao sambil menempelkan kedua tangannya di pipi.

"Kalian nonton film horor ya?"

"Bukan Kai! Kemarin, Kris ge mengajakku makan cake!"

"Apanya yang menegangkan? Bukankah itu biasa saja?" jawab Kai datar. Tao menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku belum selesai. Jadi waktu itu Kris ge tidak membawa uang dan aku pun begitu. Jadi kami melarikan diri dan dikejar pemilik cafe itu dan pelayannya!" lanjut Tao

"Mwo? Hahaha... Kris hyung tidak membawa uangnya? Lalu kalian melarikan diri? Hwahaha!" Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Itu tidak lucu Kai! Tapi menegangkan! Jantungku rasanya berdetak kencang saat kejar-kejaran kemarin! Tapi aku merasa aman saat Kris ge..."

Kai menaikkan satu alisnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Tao berhenti bercerita? Atau jangan-jangan ada sesuatu? Kai memajukan sedikit badannya dan menatap Tao dengan seringaiannya.

"Saat Kris hyung apa, hm?"

"Ish! Kau ini mau tahu saja Kai!" Tao mendorong tubuh Kai sedikit ke belakang. Pipi Tao bersemu merah mengingat saat Kris menggenggam tangannya. Dan hal itu terlihat jelas oleh Kai.

"Kau kan yang tadi menceritakannya padaku! Lihat, pipimu memerah Tao!" Kai menunjuk ke kedua pipi Tao.

"Sudahlah Kai. Aku tidak mau cerita lagi!" ucap Tao sambil menutupi wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba bel masuk berbunyi. Semua murid duduk di kursinya masing-masing karena sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai. Tidak lama kemudian, seonsaengnim pun masuk ke kelas bersama seorang namja.

Seluruh kelas menjadi ribut karena kedatangan namja itu. Terutama para yeoja yang terus mengatakan 'tampan,' 'cool,' dan pujian-pujian lainnya pada namja itu. Sedangkan para namja takut tersaingi oleh ketampanannya murid baru itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo chingudeul. Jeoneun Oh Sehun imnida. Bangapseumnida."

Tao membelalakkan matanya. Benar-benar suatu kebetulan ia bisa satu kelas dengan namja yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah tetangga barunya. Padahal kemarin Sehun tidak mengatakan bahwa ia juga akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Tao.

Kai melihat ke arah Tao yang sejak tadi terus memperhatikan murid baru itu.

"Hey Tao. Kau kenapa? Apa kau mengenalnya?" bisik Kai.

"Ne, dia tetangga baruku. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan sekolah disini juga," jawab Tao. Dan Kai menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nah, Sehun-ssi, kau bisa duduk di kursi kosong itu." Seonsaengnim menunjuk ke sebuah kursi yang ada di belakang Tao.

"Ye, seonsaengnim," jawab Sehun dengan sopan. Kemudian ia berjalan ke kursinya dan ia pun baru menyadari keberadaan Tao.

"Tao?" Sehun membelalakkan matanya.

"Hai Sehun! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau akan sekolah di sini juga?" tanya Tao.

Sehun meletakkan tasnya di atas meja lalu duduk dikursinya.

"Ah, aku lupa mengatakannya. Tapi kau juga tidak memberitahuku dimana sekolahmu," balas Sehun.

"Eoh, hehe.. Kau benar juga Sehun."

Kai yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Tao dan Sehun mulai berpikir. Kelihatannya mereka sangat dekat. Apa mungkin Sehun bisa menjadi penghalang untuk Kris dalam mendapatkan Tao? Memang ia pun suka mengganggu Kris saat Kris mendekati Tao, tapi itu beda cerita. Ia hanya bercanda saja. Sedangkan Sehun?

Kai mengambil ponselnya dan mencari kontak Kris. Ia pun mengirimkan pesan pada Kris.

**To: Kris hyung**

**Sepertinya kau akan punya saingan Kris hyung. Kekeke :D**

.

.

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi dan Sehun ingin sekali untuk berkeliling sekolah. Sayangnya ia belum mengenal siapa pun. Akhirnya ia ingin mmengajak Tao untuk mengantarkannya berkeliling sekolah.

"Tao, ayo antarkan aku keliling sekolah ini. Aku belum begitu tahu apa saja yang ada disini," ajak Sehun.

"Boleh juga, kajja Sehun!" ucap Tao setelah memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan keluar kelas.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Tao selalu menunjukkan berbagai tempat yang ada di sekolah seperti ruang guru, aula, kantin, dan juga danau yang ada di belakang sekolah tempat mereka sekarang berada.

*Kris POV*

Pagi ini aku mendapatkan pesan yang tidak mengenakkan dari Kai. Aku terus saja memikirkannya. Saingan? Apa maksudnya itu?

Aku berjalan bersama Lay menuju kelas kami setelah kami mengunjungi kantin. Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Kai. Mungkin sekarang aku harus menemui Tao sekarang.

"Lay, kau duluan saja, aku ada urusan sebentar," kataku.

"Pasti ini tentang Tao. Iya kan?" kenapa tiba-tiba Lay jadi seperti Kai yang suka menunjukkan seringaiannya? Ah sudahlah, lupakan saja.

"Ne. Sampai jumpa di kelas." Ucapku kemudian pergi.

"Ne! Hwaiting ge!" balasnya.

Aku pun berlari untuk mencari Tao. Disaat istirahat begini, Tao jarang berada di kelasnya. Sedangkan tadi saat di kantin, aku tidak melihatnya. Mungkin ia sekarang berada di danau itu. Aku mempercepat lariku agar dapat segera tiba di tempat itu.

Dan pemandangan mengejutkan ketika aku sampai disana. Tao bersama seorang namja yang tidak aku kenal. Apa ini yang dimaksud Kai?

"Jadi, dia sainganku huh?" gumamku.

Dilihat dari fisiknya, namja itu memikiki rambut pirang, cukup tampan dan tinggi. Tapi tentu saja aku yang lebih tampan. Dan kelihatannya aku juga lebih tinggi dari namja itu.

Tapi melihat Tao yang sedang mengobrol dengan namja itu membuatku sedikit cemburu. Dan bisa kulihat, mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Hey, padahal aku yang sudah lebih lama mendekati Tao! Namun yang terjadi hanyalah kekacauan dan kegagalan. Tao pernah mengatakan aku kanibal, Tao pernah marah padaku setelah menonton film horor, kabur dari cafe karena tidak membayar pesanan, Kai yang terus mengganggu, ditambah lagi namja itu?!

Aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasku dengan muka kesal. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama melihat Tao dengan namja yang entah aku tidak tahu namanya. Lay yang melihatku begini hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"Kau kenapa Kris ge?"

"Aku harus menyingkirkan namja itu!"

"Eh? Sebenarnya ada apa ge? Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Tapi pertama-tama, aku harus mencari tahu siapa dia sebenarnya!" ucapku tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Lay. Ya, setelah aku tahu siapa namja itu, aku harus menyingkirkannya!

.

.

*Author POV*

Tao dan Sehun bersiap untuk pulang bersama. Mereka berjalan keluar dari kelas sampai akhirnya mereka melihat seorang namja berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Namja itu menatap tajam Tao dan Sehun sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Sehun tampak bingung dengan namja asing dihadapannya.

"Wah ada Kris ge! Kris ge, kenalkan, ini Sehun. Sehun, ini Kris ge," Tao memperkenalkan Kris pada Sehun dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Annyeonghaseyo seonbaenim. Oh Sehun imnida. Bangapseumnida," Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan.

"Kris," balas Kris dengan jawaban yang sangat singkat. Ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang Sehun katakan. Tao dan Sehun mengernyitkan dahi mereka mendengan jawaban singkat Kris. Tapi Tao juga merasa heran karena tidak biasanya Kris bersikap seperti ini.

'Oh, jadi ini Kris, namja yang disebut-sebut Tao kemarin,' pikir Sehun.

'OH. SE. HUN. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya mengambil Tao dariku!' ucap Kris dalam hati.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang yang biasanya menyenangkan sekarang tidak ada lagi. Rasanya bagaikan menjadi orang ketiga! Tao dan Sehun berjalan di depan sambil terus mengoceh tentang berbagai hal. Sedangkan Kris berjalan dibelakang beberapa langkah dari Tao dan Sehun.

Kris merasa kesal. Sangat kesal. Ingin sekali ia memisahkan Tao dari Sehun. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Jika tiba-tiba saja ia mendorong Sehun untuk menjauh dari pujaan hatinya, Tao pasti akan sangat marah pada Kris karena Sehun adalah temannya. Tapi, jika Kris tiba-tiba memegang tangan Tao dan menyeretnya pergi, pasti orang lain akan menganggap bahwa Kris adalah seorang penculik.

Dua pilihan yang sama-sama tidak mengenakkan.

"Aku sangat suka bubble tea. Coklat adalah rasa bubble tea favoritku!"

"Memang bagaimana rasanya Sehun?" tanya Tao penasaran. Ia belum pernah mencoba bubble tea.

"Sangat manis dan segar. Kau harus mencobanya Tao!"

"Wah jinjja? Kapan-kapan kita ke cafe bubble tea ne?"

"Ne!" jawab Sehun penuh semangat karena memang bubble tea adalah minuman favoritnya.

"Bersama Kris ge juga!" Tao melirik ke arah Kris dengan senyuman. Kris yang mendengar namanya disebut oleh Tao langsung merubah ekspresi wajahnya seketika.

"Ah, ne..." ucap Kris dengan senyum canggung.

"Ssstt... Tao," Tao kembali menatap Sehun.

"Ada apa Sehun?"

"Kenapa Kris hyung sikapnya begitu dingin? Dan kelihatannya dia tidak menyukaiku?" bisik Sehun.

"Kris ge memang terlihat orang yang dingin, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat baik Sehun," jawab Tao berbisik pada Sehun.

"Jinjja?" Sehun sebenyarnya tidak tahu, atau ini hanya perasaannya saja. Tapi rasanya Kris benar-benar tidak menyukainya. Sejak awal, Kris sudah memberikan tatapan tajam padanya. Memang apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

Ketika Kris melihat Tao dan Sehun berbisik-bisik, ia merasa semakin cemburu. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Itulah yang terus dipikirkan Kris.

Ketika Kris melihat Tao dan Sehun berbisik-bisik, ia merasa semakin cemburu. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Itulah yang terus dipikirkan Kris.

"Wah, sudah sampai. Sudah dulu ne Kris ge, Sehun. Annyeong!" Tao melambaikan tangannya.

Kris baru sadar kalau mereka sudah tiba di antara rumah Tao dan Sehun. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan cara untuk menyingkirkan Sehun.

"Annyeong Tao, annyeong Kris hyung," ucap Sehun juga. Ia membungkukkan badannya, bersikap sesopan mungkin. Tapi saat ia menatap wajah Kris, ia kembali menatap tajam Sehun. Sehun semakin bingung.

"Ne annyeong," jawab Kris jutek. Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Tao dan Sehun mengernyitkan dahi mereka lalu saling menatap. Bingung. Itulah yang mereka rasakan. Terutama Tao. Tidak biasanya Kris bersikap dingin seperti itu.

Setelah itu Tao dan Sehun berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya tapi kemudian Sehun kembali menatap Tao.

"Tao, sore ini datanglah ke rumahku ne?" ajak Sehun.

"Mmm.. Ok Sehun!" jawab Tao sebelum ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Kris yang belum jauh berjalan dengan otomatis segera membalikkan badannya. Ia mendengar semua itu. Kris mendengar sangat jelas. Tao akan berada di rumah Sehun sore ini? What?! Seriously?! NO!

.

.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 update. Happy reading :D

.

.

Chapter 7

Semakin hari, Kris semakin merasa kesal. Atau lebih tepatnya ia merasa cemburu. Sudah berhari-hari ia tidak bisa mendekati Tao, itu karena Sehun. Kris baru sadar bahwa Sehun merupakan saingannya yang sangat sulit ia lawan.

Kemudian Kris kembali mengingat kejadian di sekolah kemarin. Kejadian ini yang membuat Kris semakin ingin menyingkirkan Sehun.

**=FLASHBACK=**

Hari ini hujan turun. Padahal sebelumnya, saat pagi cuaca terlihat cerah, tapi cerah untuk sementara. Ketika seluruh siswa akan pulang sekolah, tiba-tiba hujan turun sangat deras.

Kris berjalan di koridor dengan santai. Tentu saja Kris merasa tenang karena ia membawa payung. Pagi ini, sebelum berangkat sekolah ia melihat ramalan cuaca yang mengatakan bahwa hari ini akan turun hujan. Dan benar saja, hujan turun begitu deras.

Kris membuka payungnya lalu ia berjalan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi ia hanya sendiri. Ya, Kris memilih untuk pulang sendirian dari pada harus melihat kedekatan Tao dan Sehun. Bukan berarti Kris mengalah untuk Sehun, hanya saja ia belum menemukan cara yang sempurna untuk membuatnya dekat dengan Tao lagi.

Tiba-tiba Kris menghentikan langkahnya. Beberapa meter di hadapannya seorang namja berambut hitam sedang berteduh di sebuah halte bus dekat sekolah. Beberapa kali namja itu menengadahkan kepalanya dan seperti berharap agar hujan segera berhenti.

Kris tersenyum. Perlahan ia mendekati Tao. Namun baru beberapa langkah Kris berjalan, seorang namja berambut pirang muncul dan menghampiri Tao. Namja yang Kris ketahui sebagai Sehun itu membawa sebuah payung di tangannya.

Kris dapat melihat dari kejauhan, Sehun mengajak Tao untuk pulang bersama. Dan dianggukki oleh Tao. Mereka berdua kemudian pergi bersama.

Perasaan Kris sangat hancur. Ia kalah cepat dari Sehun.

**=END OF FLASHBACK=**

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian itu. Tapi tetap itu saja sulit.

.

.

"Yeay! Akhirnya tugas ini selesai juga!" Tao bersorak riang mengetahui tugas matematikanya sudah selesai.

"Ternyata lebih mudah kalau dhkerjakan bersama ya Tao?" ucap Sehun sambil menutup bukunya.

"Ne. Kalau ada tugas lagi, ayo kita kerjakan bersama!"

"Tentu saja Tao!" Sehun tersenyum dan menunjukkan dua jempolnya.

'DRRTT DRRTT'

Ponsel Sehun bergetar, seseorang meneleponnya. Saat Sehun melihat layar ponselnya, ia tersenyum cerah sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab telepon itu.

"LUHAN HYUNG! Neomu bogoshipeo!" Teriak Sehun.

"Nado bogoshipeo Sehuna~" jawab seorang namja yang Sehun sebut sebagai Luhan.

Tao yang memperhatikan Sehun menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Sehun tampaknya bahagia sekali saat menjawab telepon dari seseorang bernama Luhan. Tapi, siapa Luhan?

"Janji ne, setelah lulus, datanglah ke Seoul."

"Ne, aku janji! Sudah dulu ne Sehuna, banyak tugas yang belum ku selesaikan."

"Kenapa cepat sekali hyung? Aku masih merindukanmu!" rengek Sehun. Tao tertawa. Lama-lama Tao memperhatikan Sehun, ternyata lucu juga di situasinya saat ini.

"Luhan hyung?"

"Hmm?"

"Ppoppo..."

"Ish, kau ini Sehun! Aku tidak mau! Itu memalukan!" tolak Luhan.

"Ayolah hyung... Disini tidak ada siapapun.." ucap Sehun sambil melirik ke arah Tao. Tao hanya memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Ne, arasseo! Muach! Kau puas?"

"Kekeke.. Saranghae Luhan hyung! Muach!" balas Sehun.

"Nado saranghaeyo Sehuna! Annyeong!"

"Annyeong hyung!"

Sehun mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya lalu menatap Tao.

"Kyaaa! Luhan hyung!" Sehun berputar-putar kegirangan di sekitar kamar Tao.

"Luhan itu siapa?" tanya Tao yang masih duduk di depan meja belajarnya. Mendengar pertanyaan Tao, wajah Sehun berubah merah.

"Dia... Namjachingu ku," jawab Sehun pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Namjachingu?" Tao terlihat cukup terkejut.

"Ne. Luhan hyung bersekolah di Gwangju. Dulu aku pun begitu sebelum akhirnya pindah ke Seoul," kali ini wajah Sehun menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan. Kemudian ia kembali duduk di kursi yang ada di samping Tao.

Tao mengelus punggung Sehun untuk menenangkannya. Pasti sangat sedih sekali jika harus meninggalkan orang yang paling kita sayangi.

"Tapi setelah lulus, Luhan hyung akan melanjutkan ke universitas di Seoul. Itu berarti, aku akan bertemu dengannya Tao! Yeah!" Sehun kembali memasang wajah ceria penuh semangat.

Tao tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sehun yang berubah-ubah saat membicarakan namja bernama Luhan. Tadi ceria, tiba-tiba berubah sedih dan akhirnya ceria kembali. Kemudian Sehun melihat ke arah jam dinding di kamar Tao. Ia langsung terkejut karena tidak terasa, sudah sekitar 3 jam ia berada di rumah Tao.

"Tao, sudah dulu ne? Aku baru sadar ini sudah pukul 9 malam. Sampai jumpa besok Tao!" Sehun bergegas keluar dari kamar Tao.

"Ne... sampai jumpa besok Sehun!" jawab Tao.

Setelah Sehun berpamitan, Tao duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Mengambil boneka pandanya dan menatapnya.

"Ya, Xiongmao (panda)!" Tao berbicara dengan boneka pandanya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku jarang melihat Kris ge akhir-akhir ini?" Tao menatap boneka pandanya yang hanya bisa tersenyum. Tao kemudian mencubit cubit Xiongmao gemas.

"..."

"Kenapa tidak jawab Xiongmao!" Tao mulai meninju-ninju wajah Xiongmao.

"..."

"Ah, tentu saja kau tidak akan menjawabnya. Kau ini kan hanya boneka..." gumam Tao sebelum akhirnya ia memeluk Xiongmao lalu tidur di tempat tidurnya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Kris berjalan menuju ruang kelas Tao dengan langkah cepat. Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu dan Kris segera berlari menuju kelas Tao. Kris tidak memiliki rencana apapun. Ia hanya ingin menemui Tao setelah beberapa hari ia hanya bisa melihat Tao dari jauh... bersama Sehun.

Ketika Kris berdiri tepat di depan kelas Tao, ia melihat Tao, Sehun dan Kai sedang duduk berdekatan. Mengetahui hal itu, Kris segera bersembunyi di balik pintu kelas. Mereka tampak melihat sesuatu di ponsel yang dipegang oleh Sehun. Sesekali mereka tertawa saat melihat sesuatu yang entah itu apa Kris tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba munculah sebuah ide di kepala Kris. Kris mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada Kai.

**To: Kkamjong Kai**

**Ajak Sehun pergi saat aku mendekati Tao. Arasseo?!**

Pesan sudah terkirim dan sekarang hanya tinggal memastikan Kai membaca pesan itu dan kemudian Kris bisa masuk ke dalam kelas Tao.

.

.

"Lalu ini aku dan Luhan hyung piknik di taman saat musim semi. Bunga sakura sedang bermekaran, jadi kami memutuskan untuk pergi piknik," Sehun menunjukkan fotonya bersama Luhan di ponselnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengajak Kyungsoo hyung piknik seperti itu juga. Aku ini kan namja yang romantis!" ucap Kai. Tao dan Sehun tertawa mendengarnya.

Tapi kemudian, Kai merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia mengambil ponsel di saku baju seragamnya. 'Kris hyung?' gumam Kai sangat pelan saat melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan itu. Dan saat Kai membukanya, ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Tapi Kai sangat mengerti maksud Kris.

Kai memandang keluar kelas dan menyadari keberadaan Kris di balik pintu karena memang Kris sedang menunjukkan sebelah wajahnya dan menatap langsung padanya. Kai mengangguk. Memberikan isyarat agar Kris memulai rencananya.

Kris pun masuk dan dengan cepat dudud di kursi kosong tepat di depan Tao. Tao dan Sehun tampak terkejut saat melihat Kris yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka. Tapi Kris hanya menatap Kai tajam, bermaksud agar Kai membawa Sehun pergi.

"Tao, a-aku dan Sehun akan pergi dulu sebentar. Nanti kami akan balik lagi." Kai segera berdiri dan menarik tangan Sehun.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu Kai?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Sudah ikut saja!" bisik Kai di telinga Sehun.

"Memangnya mau kemana Kai?" tanya Tao masih di tempat duduknya.

"Eung.. I-itu.. Kami akan pergi membeli ice cream!" jawab Kai asal. Kris menepuk dahinya sendiri. Kenapa Kai harus membuat alasan seperti itu? Ice Cream... Tao sangat suka ice cream!

"Ice cream! Aku mau ikut!"

"JANGAN!" teriak Kai.

"Memangnya kenapa Kai?" Tao mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Ia merasa sangat kecewa.

"I-itu karena..." Kai tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

"Tao, mianhae!" ucap Kai pada akhirnya. Kemudian ia berlari dan tidak lupa untuk menarik tangan Sehun dan membawanya ke suatu tempat.

.

.

Tao kembali duduk di tempatnya dengan lemas. Kai dan Sehun bersikap sangat aneh tadi. Tapi memangnya kenapa? Tao tidak mengerti. Kris segera berpindah tempa duduk disebelah kanan Tao lalu merangkul pundaknya.

"Kau kenapa Tao? Kau kesal?" Kris berpura-pura tidak mengetahui perasaan Tao.

"Tentu saja Tao kesal ge! Tao kan juga mau ice cream..." jawab Tao dengan suara lirih.

"Nanti aku yang akan mentraktirmu ice cream, ok?"

"Jinjja? Tapi.. Ah, paling Kris ge tidak membawa uang lagi seperti waktu itu..."

Sebuah kalimat yang membuat Kris tidak bisa berkata apa pun. Kris memandang ke seisi ruangan kelas Tao, memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar kata-kata Tao barusan. Karena jika orang lain yang mendengarkan, itu akan jadi sangat memalukan. Untungnya saja, semua siswa yang ada di kelas Tao sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Kris bisa bernapas lega.

"Aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi Tao! Tapi, bisa kau rahasiakan tentang kejadian di cafe itu Tao?" ucap Kris sambil berbisik.

"Tapi Kai sudah tahu ceritanya," jawab Tao jujur.

Sekali lagi Kris diam terpaku. Kai tahu kejadian di cafe itu! Bagaimana jika Kai menyebarkan hal itu? Oh, No! Ingin sekali rasanya Kris berlari menuju rumahnya, masuk ke dalam kamarnya, bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidurnya dan tidak pernah muncul kembali.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana?" Sehun sudah mulai terengah-engah karena Kai terus saja menuntunnya untuk berlari. Tapi kemana tujuan mereka sebenarnya?

"Ah, sudahlah kita ke kantin saja. Aku juga sudah capek!" jawab Kai.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja kita kesini? Kenapa kita harus mengelilingi seisi sekolah?!" protes Sehun.

"Mianhae. Itu karena aku juga tidak tahu harus kemana."

"Huh, sudahlah. Aku ingin membeli minum dulu. Ahjumma, aku pesan chocolate milkshake satu!"

"Hey, aku juga mau!"

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan pesanan mereka dan membayarnya, Sehun dan Kai memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk sejenak di kantin. Keduanya terus saja mengipas-ngipasi diri mereka dengan tangan. Mereka merasa lelah setelah tadi berlari mengelilingi sekolah.

"Yo! Kai!" seorang namja memanggil Kai dari belakang. Kai menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Chanyeol hyung! Baekhyun hyung!" sapa Kai.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kemudian duduk bersama Kai dan juga Sehun. Sehun memandang datar saat melihat dua orang namja yang Kai sebut sebagai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tentu saja itu karena Sehun belum mengenal mereka.

"Oh, jadi dia murid pindahan itu. Siapa namanya?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kai.

"Haha.. Aku lupa kalau kalian belum saling kenal. Hyungdeul, ini Sehun. Sehun, ini Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung," ucap Kai.

"Annyeonghaseyo sunbaenim. Oh Sehun imnida. Bangabseumnida." Sehun segera bangun dari duduknya dan memperkenalkan diri dengan formal. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol justru tertawa melihatnya.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal begitu. Panggil saja kami hyung," jawab Chanyeol dengan masih sedikit tertawa.

"Ne, hyung," balas Sehun kemudian duduk kembali di tempatnya dan meminum chocolate milkshake nya lagi.

"Kelihatannya kalian sedang lelah sekali. Hari ini ada pelajaran olah raga?" tanya Baekhyun setelah melihat Kai dan Sehun berkeringat cukup banyak.

Kai berdiri dan merangkul Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sehingga mereka membentuk lingkaran. Namun tidak dengan Sehun. Sehun menggembungkan pipinya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan oleh tiga namja dihadapannya.

"Eung... ini karena Sehun," ucap Kai dengan sangat pelan, takut Sehun akan mendengarnya.

"Memang kenapa dengannya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Sejak Sehun pindah ke sekolah ini, Kris hyung jadi sulit untuk mendekati Tao. Itu karena Sehun selalu bersama Tao. Jadi, tadi Kris hyung mengirim pesan padaku untuk membawa Sehun kemana saja agar dia bisa mendekai Tao," Kai menjelaskan.

"Ooh.." ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Mereka bertiga kembali duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Jadi ini karena 'dia' cemburu? Hahaha..."

"Ne, Chanyeol hyung. Tapi ini membuatku kerepotan!" Kai mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Sehun-ah, sepertinya kau harus berhati-hati dengan Kris hyung," ucap Baekhyun memperingati Sehun.

"Ne, hyung. Sejak pertama kali melihat Kris hyung, sepertinya dia langsung tidak menyukaiku. Tapi, memangnya kenapa hyung?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

Kai, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling melempar pandangan. 'Haruskah Sehun diberitahu mengapa Kris hyung tidak menyukainya?' itulah yang sedang mereka pikirkan saat ini. Kemudian Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol agar tidak mengatakannya, dan mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Eung... pokoknya kau harus berhati-hati dengan Kris hyung, Sehun! Arasseo?" ucap Kai.

Sehun tidak mengerti. Sepertinya banyak hal yang disembunyikan Kai, dan dua orang namja yang baru dikenalnya ini. Tapi meskipun bingung, Sehun tidak mau ambil pusing. Dan ia pun mengangguk.

"Ne, aku akan berhati-hati dengan Kris hyung."

.

.

Jam istirahat masih berlangsung. Kris masih berada di kelas Tao dan mengobrol tentang berbagai hal dengan panda kesayangannya.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan ke cafe Bubble Tea Kris ge?"

"Bagaimana kalau hari Sabtu minggu ini sepulang sekolah?"

"Ok, gege! Tao juga ingin mengajak Sehun!" jawab Tao riang.

"Kenapa kau ingin mengajaknya Tao?" Kris memandang Tao sambil mengeryitkan dahinya. Ia tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Tao.

"Karena Sehun suka Bubble Tea!" balas Tao singkat.

"Tao, bisakah kau tidak dekat-dekat dengan Sehun?" ucap Kris dengan nada serius.

"Memangnya kenapa ge?"

"Aku.. Aku tidak suka dengannya," balas Kris. Ia memalingkan pandangannya dari hadapan Tao.

"Kenapa Kris ge tidak suka dengan Sehun? Sehun orang yang baik."

"Bukan itu maksudku! Meskipun aku jelaskan, kau tidak akan mengerti Tao! Argh, sudahlah!"

Kris bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Tao. Ia keluar dari kelas Tao tanpa ragu. Kris tidak suka saat Tao menyebut nama Sehun. Dan Kris juga tidak suka ketika Tao terus mengingat Sehun. Tapi ada satu cara di benaknya yang sudah dipikirkannya. Satu cara terakhir yang akan dicobanya.

.

.

Tao terdiam. Kris baru saja membentaknya. Air mata pun muncul di pelupuk matanya. Tao tidak mengerti kenapa Kris membentaknya. Tao juga tidak mengerti mengapa Kris tidak menyukai Sehun.

Sehun adalah temannya. Sehun adalah orang yang baik. Dan tadi, Kris menyuruhnya agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan Sehun. Tao sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa Kris berkata seperti itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kai dan Sehun kembali ke kelas mereka dan menyadari bahwa Kris sudah tidak ada disana. Namun, mereka menemukan Tao melipat tangannya di meja sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kai dan Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. Kenapa dengan Tao? Apa dia sedang tidur? Tapi Kai tahu pasti tentang Tao. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka tidur di kelas meskipun saat sedang istirahat.

"Tao.." Kai mengguncang pundak Tao dengan pelan. Ingin memastikan Tao baik-baik saja. Tao pun menatap Kai dan Sehun yang berdiri disampingnya. Kedua namja yang melihat kondisi Tao begitu terkejut. Tao sedang menangis. Kedua matanya sembab dan di pipinya basah karena air mata.

"Aigo! Kenapa kau menangis Tao?" Sehun duduk di samping Tao dan merangkul pundaknya.

"Hwaaa! Kris ge! Kris ge!" tangisan Tao semakin keras. Seisi kelas memandang aneh kearahnya, tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Sshh.. Tao, berhentilah menangis.." bujuk Kai. Tao pun menurut dan mencoba menghentikan tangisannya, tapi ia masih sesenggukan.

"Nah, karena kau sudah lebih tenang, mau membicarakan apa yang terjadi Tao?" ucap Sehun. Dan Tao mengangguk.

"Kris ge.. hiks.. membentakku. Hiks.. Dia bilang, aku.. hiks.. tidak boleh dekat-dekat.. hiks.. denganmu Sehun." Tao menjelaskan dengan suara serak dan sesenggukkan.

"Mwo? Memangnya kenapa denganku? Dan.. Bagaimana bisa-" Sehun menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia ingat yang dikatakan Kai agar lebih berhati-hati dengan Kris. Dan sekarang, ia baru saja mendengar bahwa Tao tidak boleh berdekat-dekatan dengannya.

"Kai, kau bilang aku harus berhati-hati dengan Kris hyung kan?"

"Umm.. Benarkah? M-mungkin?" Kai menjawab dengan ragu. Sebenarnya Kai ingin mengatakan alasan kenapa Kris tidak menyukai Sehun. Hanya saja, Kai tidak enak untuk mengatakannya, karena ini juga bukan sepenuhnya salah Sehun. Kris hanya salah paham. Kris tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Sehun sudah memiliki namjachingu.

"Tapi aku mendengar jelas kau mengatakan itu Kai. Atau mungkin... Oh! Kris hyung menyukaimu!" tebak Sehun dan menunjuk pada Tao. Tao mengusap air matanya.

"Mmm.. Kris ge memang mengatakan hal itu berkali-kali," jawab Tao.

"Kris hyung sudah menyatakan cinta pada Tao berkali-kali. Tapi karena Tao terlalu polos, Kris selalu gagal. Dan sekarang kau muncul, Kris hyung mengira bahwa kau adalah saingannya," bisik Kai pada Sehun. Akhirnya Kai mengatakan hal itu.

"Ah.. Jadi maksudmu Kris hyung cemburu? Karena aku?" Kai menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Haha.. Lucu sekali. Ok.. Aku akan berhati-hati dengan Kris hyung, meskipun sebenarnya ini hanya salah paham."

Tao hanya menatap kedua temannya penuh kebingungan. Tao tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dibisikkan Kai pada Sehun. Tao juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Sehun dengan berhati-hati pada Kris. Kedua temannya ini penuh dengan rahasia.

.

.

Kris mengitari seisi sekolah. Ia belum menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Tidak ada di kelas, tidak ada di kantin, bahkan di setiap koridor. Tapi Kris bukan orang yang dengan begitu saja menyerah. Kris akan mencari orang itu. Sampai akhirnya ia melewati perpustakaan dan melihat seseorang yang dicarinya. Orang itu adalah Lay. Tapi Lay tidak sedang sendirian. Ia terlihat sedang membahas sesuatu dengan Kim Junmyeon atau biasa dipanggil dengan Suho, sang ketua OSIS sekolah ini.

Kris masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dan menghampiri Lay. Dan Lay sadar dengan kehadiran Kris.

"Kris ge?"

"Suho-ssi, bisa aku pinjam Lay sebentar? Aku ingin bicara dengannya," ucap Kris pada Suho.

"Oh, ya. Tentu saja," jawab Suho dengan angelic smile nya.

Dan setelah itu, Kris pun menarik tangan Lay keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Ya, Wu Yi Fan! Kau pikir aku ini barang yang bisa kau pinjam? Dan kenapa kau menarikku seperti it-"

"Kau tahu kan, aku bukan orang yang suka memohon. Tapi aku harus melakukan ini." Kris memotong kata-kata Lay. Kris berbicara dengan nada serius.

Lay merasa bingung dengan apa yang Kris katakan. Memang Kris bukanlah orang yang suka memohon atau pun berkata 'tolong.' Tapi memangnya Kris akan memohon untuk apa?

"Zhang Yi Xing, tolong bantu aku."

.

.

TBC


End file.
